Spyro Bridge Across Worlds Remake
by Bolt Greywing
Summary: A fan remake of Bridge Across Worlds that I was inspired to remake and that many people have been waiting to see the ending to. The story will stick close to the source material as much as possible. Please feel free to review this wonderful series.
1. Intro

**Spyro Bridge Across Worlds Remake**

by

Bolt Greywing

Greetings my fellow dragons it is I Ignitus and today I will be telling you a very special story. However before we can begin let me tell you a bit about myself. I used to be one of the greatest fire masters that ever lived before I became the new Chronicler. As you may know this story involved a certain purple dragon who was small in stature but held the flame of a hero. His name was Spyro and through his many trials he made many friends as well as enemies. His heart and courage changed the black dragon Cynder into a friend and close companion.

Yet times were much rougher on Cynder during the eternal night when the great Malefor arose from his prison in the tower of souls. Three years passed quite quickly and a new threat came into being the Destroyer. A golem so fierce it nearly shattered the whole world. Brrr. It still gives me shivers just to think about it. Without my help and sacrifice Spyro and Cynder would not have been able to cross the fire to Malefor and stop him. The two of them have rebuilt the world and I haven't seen those two since that time.

Yet you all are probably not here to hear me talk about things of the past. The story that I wish to tell is one about a very special type of person that bridged the gap as it were between two different worlds. A story that was written by the great author Tallonran that had fans crawling and clamoring his stories for years. As of late he hasn't been very active story-wise, however the story doesn't end there.

Another author by the name of Bolt Greywing has set his sites on bringing this delightful series back to life. Bear in mind some things may change, but for the most part the story will stick close to the source material. So without further ado I hope you all will enjoy this revised version of Spyro Bridge Across Worlds.


	2. One Month Later

**Spyro Bridge Across Worlds Remake**

by

Bolt Greywing

One Month Later

As the world slowly began to unravel underneath the feet of Spyro and Cynder, Spyro asked for Cynder to leave because he wanted her to live so that she wouldn't be harmed. Cynder then told Spyro lets finish this together knowing full well if they failed there would be no place left to go. Together the two put all their strength and magic into one last ditch effort to stop the Destroyer once and for all. The combined might of these two powerful dragons was just enough to rebuild the world around them. However this power came at a great cost of leaving them without any magic to use.

One month later Spyro and Cynder were soaring through the open air and finally getting their first chance to spend time with each other. Now without any enemies to fight they were now at peace. Spyro had not felt this happy in quite a long time. He had defeated Malefor the greatest evil the world had ever known and now he could finally spend the rest of his life with Cynder. He couldn't help, but look on his former foe with a smile as she soared in front of him.

One of the biggest problems for these two dragons is that they never actually told each other how they cared about the other one. The two of them had focused so much thought on saving the world that they sort of forgot about each other. Spyro had kept these feelings to himself, because the last thing he wanted to do was ruin the friendship he had with her. As he watched her soar in front of him he couldn't keep from admiring her. She truly was something special.

"Hey Spyro, what's taking you so long?" Cynder called out from up in front of him.

"Huh... what... oh yeah I was just thinking." Spyro replied. He certainly had been thinking of Cynder as of late, but there was no way he was going to tell her that as he was still a bit shy around her. Taking a momentary pause to restructure his thoughts, he finally came back to answering Cynder's original question. "I was just wondering where we are. I don't see anything recognizable to tell us the way back to the dragon temple."

"Well we should stop for a while anyway, I'm tired and it looks like there is a good place to stop up ahead of us." Cynder replied as she pointed out what appeared to be a large cliff face overlooking a valley.

"Yeah I'm still pretty whipped out from that battle against Malefor and still haven't fully recovered all of my strength yet. I am having a hard enough time trying to keep myself awake while flying. I probably shouldn't have tried flying as far as I did today."

The two dragons landed at the edge of the cliff face and were much too tired to travel further in. Spyro from the top of the cliff looked out at the valley that stretched out before him. With his ears tunned into the sounds around him, Spyro could pickup the crashing noise of a nearby waterfall. As he looked further on, he could see what appeared to be a fast flowing river running along the base of the cliff and stretching out into the valley below them. The valley itself was dotted with many hills and low mesas that reminded Spyro about the day he spent in the valley of Avalar.

Along one side of the valley there was a massive forest, stretching as far as the eye could see in the fading light. Along the other side there appeared to be what looked like a bunch of small villages that dotted a large plain. But there was also some evidence of the large cataclysmic force that had nearly destroyed their world. Large jagged scars were etched into the ground below, some almost reaching a mile in length. The river itself had also changed its course, the old path was visible as a dark stain running across the land. The new path swept across both plain and forest alike, leaving the river stained with mud and debris. Oh the heavy price paid for one dragon's malevolence.

When Spyro turned around Cynder was already nestled under the shade of a nearby oak tree. "It looks like there are multiple villages nearby, we should be able to fly to one of them tomorrow and find out where we are. This place is certainly not anywhere I have ever been to before." Spyro spoke.

"Hmm... that's nice." Cynder muttered half asleep for her mind was already in dreamland. Spyro decided to see if Cynder was actually asleep or if she was just being agreeable for the moment.

"And after that were going to go resurrect Malefor and the Destroyer..." Spyro replied mischievously just to mess with her.

"Sounds good..." Cynder replied taking no notice of what he just said.

"And you clearly aren't paying any attention to a word I say." Spyro chuckled as he laid down across the clearing from Cynder. Looking across the clearing he couldn't help, but admire her again. She was already sleeping peacefully, curled up in a ball with her head over her tail. Her large wings made a canopy over her to prevent the Sun from providing too much light on her in the morning. She was so beautiful and he couldn't help his feelings for her. Maybe he would tell her tomorrow. Now with Malefor gone he wouldn't have much responsibility anymore.

He wasn't the savior of the planet anymore, perhaps now he could settle down and live a normal life. Then again he never truly lived a normal life, being raised by dragonflies for half his life was not part of a dragon's normal upbringing. Not to mention that he found out that he was a dragon destined to save the world, and was thrown into a wild lifestyle of training and fights. One day he would have to come back some day to visit his Mom and Dad who lived in the swamp. That brought Spyro to thinking about his former dragonfly brother Sparx that is if he was still around.

Yes he could live as normal a life as he could, and he wanted Cynder to be there with him every step of the way. As he drifted off to sleep as well, he thought to himself about the life that he could have. But he too had an unknown path set out before him. Little did he know that while one adventure had ended, another had just begun. This one would be more life changing than the last, and while the last one had nearly ended one world, the next would have two hanging in the balance.

(Author's notes: I tried to contact the original author of this story but to no avail. So I am going to push forward with this story. Please feel free to leave a comment or review to this story if you like it. Bolt)


	3. Dreams

**Spyro Bridge Across Worlds Remake**

by

Bolt Greywing

Dreams

Zach began to count down the minutes of time while taking his math final. He had studied really hard the previous night for this test, but still he hated it. Math had always been a difficult subject for him, but he felt confident this time. _I just need to survive a few more minutes of this and then I can finally kick back for the summer._ Zach thought to himself. Tick tick went the clock in the Tally High Middle School. The teacher Ms. Gravin watched the students like a swift hawk.

Zach and several of the students really disliked her for she gave really hard tests. There were rumors that the last class she taught last year had an equally bad time. Supposedly 80% of the students in her class failed the class. He really hoped that would not happen to him, there was no way he wanted to repeat this course. There was no way that Ms. Gavin could leave teaching classes since she had tenure and wasn't going to leave for a very long time. He finally finished his final with 10 minutes to spare and turned it in.

"Thank you Zach hopefully you did well on the final." Ms. Gravin spoke. "Though your grades have been low as of late."

 _Well it is no thanks to you for giving such hard tests._ Zach thought, but he certainly wasn't going to tell her that. "I put in a lot of work on studying for this final, I think I should do well." Zach replied.

"Well keep it up and you will be an awesome student one of these days." Ms. Gravin replied.

The school bell finally rang ending his torment with this horrible teacher. Zach breathed a sigh of relief and was glad that this final class was now over as he exited the class room door. This semester of classes had been extremely stressful and now that summer was here, he could finally relax. As he exited the school door he waved back to his friends as he got into his Mom's car and drove to the house.

Zach was a normal kid as far as he was concerned though his Mom mentioned that he was a little bit overweight and needed a bit of exercise to slim down. Well maybe he could try to eat a little bit less sweets from now on. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and was about an average height compared to the rest of the class though he couldn't get any blander if he wanted to. Still he liked himself for who he was as the wind blew his around. The windows were always rolled down since the air conditioner in the car had broken down very recently.

When he got home he ate a little dinner and headed up to bed. After walking up early in the morning for classes for the past hundred and eighty days, he felt that he deserved to sleep in and decided to get an early jump start on it. As Zach laid down to sleep, he let his mind drift to some of the exciting summer activities he had planned. Yet something was bugging his peaceful slumber, something he feared would stay with him. For the past few months these strange dreams had been plaguing Zach's subconscious, some of which were nightmares.

The world around him in this dream landscape was quite bizarre and didn't make a lot of sense. Zach felt like he was seeing through the eyes of another person's life. However it was not any ordinary person he was seeing through, but that of a powerful dragon. Almost every night for the past few months, he had watched through the eyes of several different dragons, each of which had a different style of fighting and a specific task they needed to perform. Most surprising of all Zach could hear every word and every sentence that the dragons spoke to each other with added clarity. He knew their names, their feelings, and their personalities as well as he knew his own.

It felt like he was living a double life, one while he was awake and the other while he was asleep. However he could not interact with them, he was just a silent spectator watching events unfold before him, but never affecting the outcome. As he rolled over he couldn't help, but drift into the thoughts that came to him every night. The thought that these dreams had happened before, over three years ago to be exact. He thought back to that night long ago when he woke up crying in the middle of the night, not only were these characters people he had come to think of as family had not only killed other creatures, but they were going to die crushed by the mountain collapsing around them.

After that night he had no more dreams until a few nights ago. They had started again with the same characters, but never from the same point that his other dreams had left off. None of this was making any sense to Zach, these dreams appeared to be so scattered that even the characters themselves had no recollection of the time passed either. So he guessed that they were just as confused as he was, but that still didn't explain why he was having these dreams, and what they meant. Were they trying to tell him something or was it just his mind playing tricks on him?

As Zach shifted from one side of the bed to the other, he couldn't help, but ponder the dream he had from last night. The dragons from his dream looked very familiar to Zach, but for whatever reason he couldn't really recall what the dragons' names were. He was normally very good at remembering names, but he was drawing a blank. "Think Zach, think. Focus on the dragons color. Wait one of them is purple right? Is it Tiro? No. Trent? No. Miro? No. I got it, its Spyro the purple dragon." Zach smiled confidently before trying to solve the other one. "That is one of them, now the other one. Well the other dragon is definitely female and the color of her scales is black. Let me see, Sara? No. Jane? No. Something like Syreen. Oh wait I got it, its Cynder the black dragon."

The two characters in his dream were inside some sort of large cavern and the heat there was quite stifling, even in his dream he could feel it, it must have been some kind of volcano or somewhere deep in the earth. Yet Spyro and Cynder were not alone, there was another large purple dragon with them, Malefor the cause of all their troubles for the past three years was there as well. There had been a large battle with Spyro and Cynder almost getting killed multiple times, but in the end Malefor was defeated. Unfortunately, the world was still falling apart around them, in the middle of all this chaos Cynder finally confessed her love for Spyro. The dream ended with Spyro releasing a bright flash of light from his body in the center of the room. Zach woke up covered in sweat and crying again for the loss of his characters. He didn't know what this night would bring, would he have another dream or would he be left to wonder like those years ago?

As he mulled over these thoughts, he tossed and turned in his bed. He didn't know if sleep would ever come to him, but he needed it. It had been a rough week at school with his lack of sleep from school and the finals he had to take. He just needed to wind down and take it easy for a week. Without any plans so far for the summer, all he was going to do was sit around the house, sleep and maybe read a good book. Zach knew that it wasn't going to be that easy since his Mom probably had a ton of chores planned for him. He really hoped that she wouldn't have him mow the lawn or take take out the trash since he really hated doing it. Ever since his father left his mother Zach had to pickup the slack for the missing parent and his mom had to get a job to support them. Yes he was going to have a nice easy, boring summer. Well that's what he thought at least. Little did he know as he drifted off to sleep that there was much more in store for him than staying at home that summer.

(Author's notes: This part of the story was a bit more challenging than the previous chapter was. It was kind of difficult to add more depth to Zach since he is a pretty well fleshed out character. Tallonran is very good author and a lot of writers could learn a thing or too from him.

Compared to the original with this new chapter for Zach we now have a total of 8 pages to this story and it is not even finished yet. Please feel free to leave a comment or review to this story if you like it. Bolt)


	4. Restless Nights

**Spyro Bridge Across Worlds Remake**

by

Bolt Greywing

Restless Nights

When Spyro woke up in the middle of the night, he could sense that something wasn't right about this place. Somehow he felt more uneasy bout this place as if something bad was going to happen. _Yet what could go wrong, Malefor was gone and Cynder was not going to turn evil again or would she?_ Spyro thought. Even though she turned evil again when Malefor exerted his powerful influence on her, Spyro didn't fight back when Cynder began to attack him. Spyro was able to change her back when he said he had nothing left to fight for in the past. She had truly changed from the first time the two had met and he couldn't ask for a better friend.

Spyro sat in complete silence for a full five minutes while listening to the various night time sounds. He could hear a bird somewhere in the surrounding woods as well as various nightlife, but the roar of the nearby waterfall dominated everything. In their haste they hadn't chosen a very good spot to bed down, but everything, seemed to be in order. He looked across the clearing to where Cynder was sleeping and though that he had just seen her move a bit. She hadn't woken up quite yet so he assumed that his imagination was playing tricks on him do to his lack of sleep. After spending the last few years of his life in constant danger, maybe he was overreacting just a bit.

Spyro got up and walked around the clearing making a round close to the edge of the woods, everything seemed to be in order and so he decided to head back to his temporary bed. On his way back Spyro noticed that Cynder had shifted positions during the night and was now stretching out along the grass with her head laying flat along the grass. He couldn't stop starring at her. It was probably a good thing that she was asleep or this would be a hard thing to explain. She was so beautiful, with her head out in the moonlight. He thought back to when he first met her, Cynder the Terror of the Skies, caught in Malefor's corruptive powers.

She was his worst enemy then, but now she was his best friend and he was glad for it. He had forgiven her for all the things that she had done, but he didn't think that she had forgiven herself. No one blamed her for what she had done, but she still held back, still tormented by her evil deeds. There was still that one creepy old Cheetah girl that not only mocked Cynder, but suggested that she would possibly join Malefor's command again. The thought of that happening sent shivers down Spyro's spine, just from the words alone. Spyro was filled with rage over the things Malefor had put her through, his blood boiling and rushing through his veins, at least he had made him pay, but it seemed like such a small price for all the things he had done.

But that didn't matter anymore, Malefor was gone, and he had long ago forgiven Cynder. He truly loved her, but he could never find a way to tell her how, he always stumbled when he went to tell her how he felt. Most of the time he had been running around trying to save the world. The life of a hero was never without its share of problems, first the apes who attacked his home when he was growing up, next the dreadwings themselves with their awful screech, then Cynder, the horrible dog beasts, the pirates and the many other horrible creatures sent out to stop him. Spyro was glad for the break in action and now he could finally concentrate on Cynder. Spyro moved closer towards Cynder, his ego was urging him to wake her up from her restful sleep. _Tell her how you feel about her, tell her how she shines in the moonlight._ His ego shouted at him.

Yet his conscience got the better of him and he decided to let her sleep in peace. Spyro crossed the clearing back to where he had bedded down for the night and tried to go back to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. Spyro laid on his back looking at the stars in the night sky, thinking about the last few years of his life, about all that he had been put through, but mostly he thought of Ignitus. Ignitus was a fire dragon elder that taught him about who he was, he was the very first dragon he had ever met, a very wise dragon who taught him how to fly and how to fight. Ignitus was like a father to him, giving Spyro counsel and hope when he needed it the most, but alas he was gone. Ignitus gave his life so that Spyro and Cynder could cross the wall of fire, a decision that Spyro regreted. It was all his fault, if he hadn't brought back Malefor, if he had stopped the destroyer sooner, if... Spyro broke down into tears as he laid there crying until he could cry no more.

Cynder woke up from her peaceful dream only to find Spyro crying nearby, she knew that the passing of Ignitus had been especially hard on him. Cynder had seen Spyro turn dark once after Ignitus vanished in the flames, she had been a bit frightened at Spyro's change, but she reminded him about who he was. Spyro was able to turn back to the light, but the loss of Ignitus and his brother Sparx not being there on this final journal had weighed heavily on the young dragon. Cynder came up behind Spyro and placed a gentle paw on his back and asked. "Spyro are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." he said while trying to hide his face from Cynder. He didn't want to look so vulnerable in front of her, he was just too proud to admit it.

"You miss Ignitus a lot don't you?" Cynder stated. "I do too Spyro, you have to remember that it wasn't your fault. Ignitus did that for you, because he wanted to, not because he had to. How are you remembering him, if you reject the last thing he did for you?"

"But there had to be another way, he could have..." Spyro pleaded.

"But he didn't Spyro, I know this is hard for you, but you can't change the past. Everyone has to pass on eventually." Cynder replied as she laid down beside him. "And you know he'll always be there when you need him, you've seen it yourself."

"I just can't help it Cynder, I just feel like I could have done something to stop it." Spyro sighed.

"You know you did everything you could have Spyro, try not to dwell on it too much." Cynder chuckled before going to sleep. "Get some sleep Spyro, you need your rest."

Spyro felt Cynder's heartbeat through her scales, to think that he was this close to her. Just being near her put his mind at ease and calmed him down. "Goodnight Cynder."

As Spyro dozed off again, he looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star streaking across the night sky.

Somewhere not very far away a group of apes was lying in wait. It seemed that not all of Malefor's forces were destroyed. A remnant group had taken over these mountains and set up a small base of operations. Dreadwing scouts had very recently reported sitings of the black and purple dragons in the area. This was too good an opportunity to miss out on, Malefor would be very pleased. The young dragon had sealed his fate and the apes would soon have their revenge, yet they decided to wait till Spyro would be at his most vulnerable position. The apes had the element of surprise and the waterfall would be a good place to dispose of the bodies.

"Captain scouts report that Spyro and the traitorous Cynder have just been spotted and are about to land." One of the ape lieutenants reported.

"Excellent things are going according to plan, gather as many troops as you can." The ape captain smirked. "We want to prepare a little surprise for our new found guests."

"Yes sir!" The lieutenant saluted and went off to work.

As soon as the lieutenant left he signaled three other apes to come over. "You three I want you to watch Spyro and Cynder and to report to me as soon as they fall asleep." The captain spoke.

"Right away sir, we won't let you down." The three apes replied before departing.

The ape scouts got into position to watch Spyro and Cynder, unfortunately one of the apes nearly made too much noise. As the dragon begin to stir he thought he had heard something, but he couldn't see anyone about, so he assumed that his mind was playing tricks on him again, not realizing he was actually being watched. The apes continued to observe the dragon for some time before the black one woke up and began to talk with the purple one, they overheard that the fire dragon master was gone. After a couple hours later the purple and black dragons were finally asleep again. The scouts left their hiding place and went back to report their news to the captain. The captain was joined by the lieutenant and twenty men by the time the scouts arrived. "The dragons are asleep captain and Ignitus is no more." The scouts reported.

"Good work Malefor would be pleased. Tonight we will strike down the purple pest, however the black one must not be harmed. I know our master said to capture both, but Spyro is more trouble than he is worth." The captain replied with a growl. "Let the hunt begin!"

(Author's notes: This part of the story I got to be a bit more creative with and I added a few things to spice up the story. Though this part of the story does contain a bit of foreshadowing, I wonder how many of you can pick it up? As of this chapter, only 3 pages from the original remain before we fully have the first chapter completely written. I like to say I am progressing this at a steady pace, and it seems like it is working.

Bare in mind that this chapter and the previous ones were only written on 2 pages of regular notebook paper both front and back. How do you guys like the story so far? Please feel free to leave a comment or review to this story if you like it. Bolt)


	5. Fireportal

**Spyro Bridge Across Worlds Remake**

by

Bolt Greywing

Fireportal

As Zach slumbered on his dream world took an unexpected turn. As he began to awake, he found himself inside a very large cavern with a couple of ape guards patrolling the other caves. It was quite dark and bleak with very little Moonlight filtering into the surrounding area, the sounds of anvils and chisels was the only noise that broke the silence. One of the guards spotted Zach and pulled him in by the scruff of his neck and shoved him roughly into a confining cell and chained him directly to the ground with some sort of magical chain that attached to his neck.

"If you dare to escape again dragon I will see that you get much worse." the ape guard growled at him.

Zach appeared confused. "What are you talking about? I am not a dragon I am just a human boy who found himself in this place, you must be mistaking me for someone else."

"A boy you say don't make me laugh, I am far too smart to be outwitted by your dragon tricks. When the Master gets through with you, you will wish you were never born." The ape guard smirked.

"What crime did I commit to deserve this?" Zach asked.

"Because of the crimes that your ancestors did is why you are locked up here." The ape guard laughed.

Zach saw how helpless his situation was, there was no way he would be able to break out of here, let alone argue with the ape. Whatever he must have done or his ancestors for that matter, it had certainly caused his current predicament. He yanked hard at his magical chain, but it certainly was not budging beyond what it allowed him to move. The ape just laughed at his torment before he wandered off to fetch more creatures. Yet his struggles did not go unnoticed by a pair of shadows in the dark. "Looks like they captured you too."

Zach cocked his head as he tried to peer into the darkness, but failed. "Is someone there?"

Out of the darkness stepped a small fire dragon whose only light was the small flame on its tail. "Yes, sorry about being in the shadows before I had to make sure that an ape wasn't listening in on us."

Zach studied the fire dragon for sometime before he decided it was not an illusion. "Well I guess I will have to take your word for it, since my ears are not as good as yours are. Who are you by the way?"

The fire dragon rolled his eyes. "You certainly are one strange kind of dragon, are you sure your mother didn't drop you on your head while you were a hatchling? Anyway I am Fire bringer and you are?"

"I am sure that I am not a dragon, I am just a human boy called Zach. Why are you here?" Zach asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it won't be good knowing the apes. My sister and I were enjoying a nice drink at the lake when the apes cornered us and so they brought us here. Yet you need to escape Zach, there are others depending on you." Firebringer replied.

Zach looked at him at him as he tried to pull on his own chain, but it wouldn't budge. "I can't break free and even if I did I don't know anyone here who needs my help, besides what good can one human boy do? You have a sister?"

"Yes her name is Waterspitter though she is a bit shy around others. We will help you break free Zach, but you must go and save Spyro and Cynder they need your help!" Firebringer replied with great urgency as he began to summon parts of his fire energy, his sister also helping out with her water energy.

"Why are you both helping me? Cynder and Spyro have pulled through many adventures, though my dreams have indicated that might not always be the case." Zach replied.

"Because you are a very special type of dragon Zach and the world needs your help at this very crucial time. You have a good heart Zach and I know you will go far." Firebringer replied with confidence as the powerball continued to become stronger.

"But I am not a dragon, I am just a boy. What good could I do? I would just get in the way and make a mess of things." Zach looked at the two sadly. "You two would be better at helping Spyro and Cynder then I would, you are dragons and I am well..."

"Cheer up Zach it will all be okay, you have us to count on and it won't be all that bad. There is more power within you than either of us combined. Because of your difference Zach you will be only one to be able to break these bonds with our help." Waterspitter smiled as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Even if we are farther away from you, you will be able to draw on us for help when you need it. I know you will come back for us Zach, we trust you." Firebringer replied.

"But what about you two? How will you get away?" Zach asked.

"Don't worry about us, we will be fine and will wait your return to free us." Firebringer smiled. "So dry your eyes Zach there is no need to cry, you will be fine. We believe in you Zach. Our ancestors will watch over you."

Firebringer released the ball onto Zach's chain causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke unfortunately it made a bit too much noise.

"What was that?" shouted one of the passing guards.

"It sounded like the explosion came from the dungeon." shouted the second.

"Check the dungeons we can't have those dragons escape or Malefor will have our necks." replied a third guard.

Now they really were in a pickle as the apes began to start heading in.

"Zach run! Get to the fire portal as quickly as you can its your only way out of here." Firebringer shouted.

Not bothering to stick around to wait for an answer Zach picked up speed as quickly as he could, but something was wrong, very horribly wrong. As he ran he tripped on his way out of the dungeon doors and rolled for a bit before coming to a rest. He shook his head to clear the spinning stars in his head, but he had no time to examine what had caused him to fall and he picked himself up again. As he heard guards began to pore into the room he just vacated just moments before, the sounds of water and fire explosions echoed in the distance as he continued to run. The two dragons were buying him time for his escape though he wished to stay to thank them he needed to get a move on. Eventually he came to a fork in the road and some of the apes were still coming after him, there was a left and right entrance.

He chose the left and hoped that he had made the right choice because he knew his pursuers were hot on his heels. As he continued to travel he continued to slip and fall, but again he got back up. Each time he did so he could hear the apes getting even closer. Further down the tunnel he had to make another decision except this time it wasn't as easy to choose. There were three paths this time, a left, a right and a middle path.

 _Will this nightmare never end?_ Zach thought to himself.

Zach decided to take his chances with the middle tunnel, but as he ran down it a sense of dread ran down his spine. Something about this path felt bad very bad, it wasn't long before his fears came true. As he tumbled to a stop he noticed a solid wall of rock right in front of him and no way out of here except the way he had come. Zach was trapped and out in the distance he could hear the apes coming up and beginning to fill in the corridor he just left blocking his only exit.

"End of the line Dragon! There is no way out for you!" The ape smirked. "Why don't you come quietly and give yourself up." Another ape laughed. Zach stepped back in fear at the apes harsh words realizing that maybe it would have been better to be anywhere else but here at this moment. Even being home in bed right now felt like a much more pleasant experience then here with the apes. "What do you want from me?"

The apes continued to pore in. "You will make a great beast in Malefor's army, perhaps our master will change you into a Dreadwing when he is done with you!" A third ape spoke.

Zach's feet began to scratch at the wall behind him as he was forced closer to it. He suddenly felt a burning sensation and began to dig frantically. Sure enough the fire portal was here in this very room with him, but was buried so cleverly that the apes didn't even know it was there. He got enough of the portal open before the apes realized what he was doing. The apes realized a little bit too late what he was up to.

"Seize that Dragon before he gets into the fire portal!" Shouted another ape as they all rushed forward on top of him.

Zach dove into the burning hot fire portal and felt sharp stabs of pain as his flesh began to melt and fall off from his bones. Mercifully he passed out from the searing heat before his body was turned to ash.

When he finally came to his body felt like there was pain all around him and he could hear the crackle of fire. The heat was unbearable and was getting hotter by the minute. There was very little air around him and it was quite the surprise that he was still breathing yet how was this even possible. He should be dead, but some hand of fate had something far more sinister in store for him. As he cleared the ball of flame surrounding him, he could finally see the scenery below him as well as the the rushing winds.

The light of the moon showed a massive ocean with various islands dotting the landscape, some of which were covered in ice, others were jungle like with large canopies, and weirdest of all, some appeared to be floating. But the most prominent feature was the large island in the center with a large volcano dominating the center and almost every conceivable land mass. From swampland to towering mountains, huge rivers to massive forests, it was all on the island, the island he appeared to be heading towards. _I must be dreaming there is no way I could be falling from the sky._ He thought to himself. And this doesn't even look like earth anyway, at least nowhere I know of.

As he fell through the night sky he couldn't help, but find joy in the feeling of flight, well free falling anyway. The wind over his body, the sights, the rush of adrenaline, but most importantly freedom. The ability to go anywhere, to do anything, to not be restrained, it was the greatest feeling in the world. But then again maybe it wasn't such a good thing, because now he was hurtling to the ground at hundreds of miles an hour. "Ok this has got to be a dream."

The ground continued to get closer as towns and villages slowly started to become visible. "I need to wake myself up now."

Zach tried to wake himself up in anyway he could, he even tried slapping himself, but nothing seemed to work. Meanwhile he continued to speed towards the ground, the tops of the trees becoming even more distinguished from each other in the moonlight and making the surf below visible along the coast as well as the rapids in the river. "This must be some real nightmare I'm having. I hope to god this is only a dream."

As Zach fell within hundreds of feet from the ground, Zach could tell he was going to crash into a forest that had been bordering the river. "Oh crap this is going to hurt."

(Author's notes: This part is one of my favorite parts in Zach's original story and I am very proud to say I was able to get really creative with this part of the story. I took something that was relatively small and expanded upon what was already there. As you might notice with the story material I tend to try concentrating as much power as I can within two pages. This allows me to get really creative with the story without going overboard with tons of detail. We are now down to the final 2 pages left from the original and I hope you will enjoy them as much as you do this one. :)

So guy and gals please tell me how you liked the story so far. Also please feel free to leave a comment or review to this story if you like. Bolt)


	6. Clever Attack

**Spyro Bridge Across Worlds Remake**

by

Bolt Greywing

The Clever Attack

As Spyro woke again with a start as though his conscience was trying to tell him that there was danger a foot. He sat motionless listening to the silence around him, but again there was nothing. This had to stop, he was always on edge, always expecting something to go horribly wrong. As he looked at Cynder who was sleeping next to him, he could tell from her slow breathing that she was still fast asleep. If he didn't stop this paranoia soon, he would never sleep a whole night again.

He just needed to calm down and quiet his restless mind. A shuffling noise in the bushes behind him made Spyro jump up into a ready position, his head swiveling around in the black of the night, ready for anything that came his way, yet nothing happened. His ears were only greeted with silence as he stood and listened to the world around him. Spyro let out a sigh of relief and frustration, his heart was pounding in his head and his adrenaline level had spiked, he was on full alert and for what? Something he thought he had heard.

After he made his rounds he laid back down next to Cynder. He was comfortable now that nothing seemed out of the ordinary in his search, at least for a while. At least he had not woken up Cynder again so that was a good thing and perhaps now he could finally get some sleep.

The apes were well hidden beneath the branches of several large shrubs as they peered down at the sleeping dragons nearby. The apes decided to play a trick on the sleeping dragons by shaking some of the neighboring bushes. Like clockwork one of the dragons began to stir as the apes giggled silently with laughter. While the purple dragon was up the apes fell silent to keep the element of surprise in their favor. They wanted to keep their quarry off guard and then strike they least suspected it. They watched the purple dragon look down at the black one for the time being before it went off searching for spooks. The apes were quite pleased with the result that came from shaking the bushes, the purple dragon was completely on edge.

When the dragon finally settled down again after about ten minutes, the apes began to shake the bushes again, but this time behind the purple dragon. The apes watched the purple dragon become more paranoid with fear from even the slightest noise they made. They again delighted in the torture they were causing Spyro, knowing full well they needed him to be off his guard as much as possible. When the purple dragon began to start making his rounds the apes dug deeper into their covering so that they wouldn't be seen.

The ape captain and his lieutenant were discussing the various plans of what they would do next when it finally was time to strike.

"The dragon is distracted we should begin our attack now!" The lieutenant spoke.

"Not yet I want him at his most vulnerable period otherwise he will torch us." The captain replied.

The two stood in silence for sometime before Spyro finally headed back to Cynder to rest again. When the dragon's eyes finally began to close the captain began to signal for the attack. Unfortunately one of the apes stepped on a broken tree branch causing a resounding crunch.

Spyro's ears perked up at the noise awakening him from his slumber. He stood up again and began to look around for the source of the sound. His attention was immediately brought back to the bushes where he thought he had heard something earlier. Taking a cautious step forward, Spyro began to approach the vegetation.

"You fool! Now the purple dragon knows we are here!" The captain shouted as he saw the dragon rise and start to head over to their cover. When he finally came close to the vegetation they were were in, the ape captain gave the order. "Attack the purple dragon!"

Spyro wasn't prepared for the creature that came out of the bushes. As soon as he turned to look at the tree, an ape wielding a club leaped out of the bushes. He tried to react to his present danger, but he wasn't fast enough and was tackled by the ape. Spyro and the ape went rolling across the clearing until finally coming to rest near a tree by the cliffs. The ape hefted his mighty club and started to lower the boom down on Spyro's head. Spyro however had other plans, and used his hind legs to kick the ape off and into a tree, breaking its neck. Cynder having heard all the commotion had stirred from her slumber. "Spyro what's going on, is that an ape, are you ok..."

But her next question was cut short as more apes leapt from the bushes, one of them knocking her out on the way with a blow to the head.

Cynder crumpled to the forest floor and was hoisted up by one of the apes who had passed by. With a smirk in his voice he spoke to the unconscious Cynder. "You tried to run away from us and the Dark Master, Terror of the Night Skies. You have become weak and soft in the purple dragon's care, but no matter you will worship the Dark Master soon enough."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her, I will not let you or the Dark Master have her back." Spyro growled enraged at the apes actions. "Don't think I won't kill you if you harm her."

The ape captain stepped forth in his well polished armor and finely made blade to confront Spyro and laughed. "Oh we certainly wouldn't dare dream of that, Cynder has a far greater role to play in the Dark Master's army. However you have been a thorn in our side since the very beginning, you have stopped far too many of our plans from succeeding. Our new master says that I should capture you, but my clan thinks otherwise. Its time for me to end you once and for all you purple pest."

"I'll burn you to a crisp first!" Spyro replied.

The ape captain laughed. "Oh really, then why don't you give it a try,were all waiting and I promise, I'll stand still."

It was never a good thing when the person you're fighting challenges you to attack them like that, because it usually means it won't work. Spyro knew he was far too drained to even try a fireball, but he had to make the attempt. There was on way he was going to let these apes take Cynder with them. Spyro dug deep inside himself and opened his mouth to launch a fireball, but all that came out was hot air. Things were not looking good for Spyro.

"Ha I knew it, you're far too drained to make even the smallest spark. Such a pity I was expecting so much more from Ignitus's star pupil. Now I can see that your all washed up and now without your precious Ignitus to hide behind your as good as dead. So much for your mystical dragon power, I was expecting this battle to be a challenge, but now I know you are nothing." The captain looked at him with pity. "Lets finish this!"

There were nine apes in total though a few more were observing from the bushes. The apes created a semi-circle around him, alternating sword and spear, cutting him off from Cynder and pushing him closer towards the cliffs edge. Spyro tried to ram one of them, but when he did, the other apes around him would come to his aid. They jabbed at Spyro with their weapons forcing him to back off from his attack.

To make matters worse, every time Spyro backed up, he lost ground as the semi-circle of apes began to close in on him, pushing him closer to the edge of the cliff. Spyro decided to switch up his tactics as it was not working, he attempted to fly around the ape wall, but was unable to get enough lift beneath his wings as they had not yet recovered from the previous night's excursions. Spyro continued to back up until one of his feet slipped on the loose gravel near the edge of the cliff causing a scattering to fall into the river below. Spyro turned around and saw that his foot was touching only air and shuddered at the fact of how close he was to the edge.

 _This is not good at all._ Spyro thought. _I have to break their line somewhere or I'm toast. If I can just out their leader, then maybe I can get a little bit of breathing room to finish off the apes and rescue Cynder. It will be a bit of a long shot, but here goes nothing._

Spyro gathered what little strength he had left as he charged blindly towards the leader in the center of their circle. However the captain smirked knowing full well that it was the dragon's last card he had available and in doing so the dragon left himself wide open. The captain sidestepped Spyro's attack and brought the flat of his blade down on Spyro's head knocking him to the ground. Spyro could faintly hear what the apes were talking about as his vision began to swim.

"We should run him through so no one will be the wiser." One of the apes spoke.

"No it is too risky and will potentially lead to our lair being discovered. It is better to throw him into the river so that he drowns and is carried far away from here." Another replied.

As the apes lifted Spyro up from the ground, he fought valiantly for consciousness but so far nothing, his mind was still in a daze. As the apes walked over to the edge and threw him into the water Spyro's continued to fight for consciousness.

Spyro hit the water with a resounding splash the churning current threating to pull him under. Spyro finally broke free from his unconsciousness, but too late. As he tried to fight the current he realized that he was too weak to even put up much of a struggle. His head went under the water several times as the last of his strength faded away. As his head slipped below the surface for the fifth and final time Spyro realized at that very moment that he had failed Cynder when she needed him the most as he passed on from this world.

(Author's notes: So what do you guys think of this part of the story? I thought I would try something different with this part of the setting. So guy and gals please tell me how you liked the story so far. Also please feel free to leave a comment or review to this story if you like. Bolt)


	7. The White Dragon

**Spyro Bridge Across Worlds Remake**

by

Bolt Greywing

The White Dragon

As Zach began to awaken from that horrible nightmare of a dream that he just had, he got the strangest feeling that he was somewhere completely different. Zach shook that thought out of his mind and knew that he was safe at home in his comfy bed with his Mom busy downstairs making some delicious pancakes. He always liked it when she would make pancakes for him, because it was his special treat, pretty soon now she would open the curtains and let the fresh sunlight in to his room.

When his mother opened up the curtains in his bedroom, the sunlight felt so much brighter than normal that he promptly fell out of his bed. Sometimes Zach would fall out of his bed during the night if it was a really horrible dream that he was having, but this was the morning. As Zach looked up from the hard floor of his bedroom, he couldn't help thinking how peculiar the sunlight was today. The sunlight at his home was normally quite mild, but this particular sunlight felt like it was coming from a rainforest.

 _What on earth is going on around here?_ Zach wondered aloud as he attempted to get back on his feet. For some strange reason his legs refused to give him any kid of support almost as if they had been turned to lead. He assumed that he must have slept on them funnily during the night as to why it was refusing to work. His legs just needed to be warmed up a bit through some stretching exercises to get the blood pumping again he assumed.

He began to try curling his legs up to his chest, but still they refused to cooperate. Zach rubbed his eyes as he tried to get the sleep out of them so that he could focus his mind to the cause of this problem. When he moved his hands away from his face the vision of his bedroom and Mom disappeared and were replaced by a forest of trees with him laying down in the middle of a small crater.

Zach gasped at the strange environment that he found himself in. "What in the world... Where am I, and how did I get here?"

Zach decided to try pushing himself up again, but he promptly fell back down again. "Dang legs are still asleep. I'll have to get the circulation back into them so I can go home, but where is home?"

He turned to move his legs into a better position, but stopped dead cold in his tracks. His legs weren't there anymore, instead there were two long scaly hind legs.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Zach screamed in horror at this ghostly change.

He scrambled backwards as quickly as his arms could take him, but still the scaly appendages followed him.

It was then that Zach took the time to get a good look at his ams, and he was shocked to discover that his arms too were covered in scales that ended not in hands, but with three fingered talons. Zach laid down in the dirt and covered his face with his hands as he began to grasp his situation.

"This has got to be some kind of horrible nightmare that I am having. Heheheh. Maybe if I just count to ten then maybe it will be back to normal, I hope." Zach laughed nervously. "One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten!"

When he removed his hands from his face and looked again the scales and talons were still there. It was then that Zach felt a sharp stabbing pain across his back most likely from dragging it along the forest floor in a panic. Yet the pain seemed to be emanating from a position that he could not readily identify.

"Do I dare look behind me to see what's there?" Zach asked unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

The pain continued to get worse as he tried to ignore it and soon it became enough of a nuisance that he could no longer ignore it. He had to know the cause of it though he dreaded what he would find back there. Zach rolled onto his stomach and craned his neck to get a better look at what was behind him. And there sitting in plain sight and frightfully attached to his back was a pair of leathery wings.

"Ok this would be really cool if I wasn't scared out of my mind right now. Scales, talons, different sized appendages, wings... this is all too much to take in, if I didn't know any better I'd say I was a..." Zach stopped himself short not wanting to say the word he feared was on the tip of his tongue.

He had to find something reflective that would show how he truly looked, he needed to know the answer. Zach half walked, half crawled his way to a nearby stream that he heard running straight ahead. He hadn't really figured out the four legged walking pattern yet so his movements tended to be quite sluggish and he slipped a lot only to right himself once again.

The stream was clear and slow moving making it the perfect reflective surface. As Zach slowly walked up to the water he nearly passed out at what he saw. It was not a human face that stared back to him in the reflection, but the image of a terrible dragon. A dragon with scales as white as death itself covered his entire face, a squarish jawline with what he supposed was a snout, if you could even call it that and a high forehead, it was a very strange sight indeed.

But there were two features that stood out above the rest. One of which being horns of a bluish green color that started just above his nose and between his eyes, running along his back was a set of squarishly sharp blue spines that stretched almost to the tip of his tail. His wings were also the same shade of blue with eyes to match. This was noticeable by itself, but was made even stranger by the fact that he normally had brown eyes.

This was too weird, but then again nothing was normal right now. He gave himself another look around. The rest of the scales along his body were white which matched the scales along his face, except for the scales along his chest and stomach. These scales were the same deep blue of his eyes and he also noted that he had a tail, how he missed that earlier he wasn't quite sure, but it was there now.

It too was white like the rest of his body and it ended in a V shaped spike that curved slightly inward, similar to the horns on his forehead. He stood at a good height, and from what he could tell, he seemed fit and muscular, but then again, he knew nothing about what a dragon was like, except from what he remembered from his dreams. As he pondered his transformation he thought back to what Firebringer had told him. "Your a very special type of dragon Zach and the world needs your help at this very crucial time."

 _They must have known I am a dragon when they first saw me, but how could I not notice this before?_ Zach wondered.

Zach dropped down to the lake's edge and began to cry knowing that he had abandoned those two poor dragons that helped him escape to death by the apes or worse. He should have done something, but there was little he could do. As he shed all the tears he could, he made a promise to himself that he would rescue those two no matter what the risks were.

Zach looked around again at the river and the surrounding forest, could he be on the island from his dream, or was it a dream, maybe it was real, and if so that would explain the crater he woke up in. Either way, this was too weird for him. He was lost, confused, in a different body, he was definitely not going to get that quiet summer that he wanted. Hopefully this was just a bad dream, but something told him that he was in for a long journey. Suddenly a small smile came to him as he remembered something, he couldn't believe he was going to say it, but he couldn't resist the temptation anymore. "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore... heck I don't think I'm human anymore."

Meanwhile back at the cavern dungeon the ape leader of the southern group conferenced with the rest of his cohort. One of the ape guards burst into the room unannounced.

"My lord one of the dragons has escaped!" The guard began.

"Fool haven't I told you not to disturb me while I am busy making my plans." The leader growled.

"I am sorry my lord, but one of the dragons has escaped." The guard replied.

"WHAT!" The leader growled and then clamped his arm around the guards throat. "This better not be a joke!"

"No your lordship, the dragon escaped the snake chain amulet, but we believe it had help!" The guard grunted form the pressure on his throat.

The leader exerted even tighter pressure on the ape. "So it had accomplices well that certainly is interesting. Pray tell which dragon escaped the confines?"

"Ack Ack I can't breath. The white one he disappeared through an undiscovered fire portal." The guard replied while gasping for breath. "We have... the... other... two."

"So the special one has escaped, well well. Keep the other two alive for now they may prove to be quite useful." The leader then released his grip. "It seems like we will need a more powerful chain to be made."

"I will get the best smiths on it." The ape guard replied before leaving.

As the rest of the apes filled out only the leader was left. "So Zach you escaped my clutches for now, but the next time we meet the last thing you will ever see will be red! Hahahahaha!"

(Author's notes: I should have saved this part of the story for Halloween. What do you guys think this guy has planned? Will Zach ever find his way home? What will happen to the two dragons? And will Moonlight ever stop stealing my popcorn out of my movie bowl?

So guy and gals please tell me how you liked the story so far. Also please feel free to leave a comment or review to this story if you like. Bolt)


	8. Terradore's Journey

**Spyro Bridge Across Worlds Remake**

by

Bolt Greywing

Terradore's Journey

Terradore looked out from one of the windows in the dragon temple hopping to spot Spyro and Cynder, but they were no where to be found. He was worried about them, but he knew that the two of them deserved a nice long break. After all they had defeated Malefor the greatest evil the world had ever known. Yet that had been one month ago and still they had not yet returned.

Even more troubling Ignitus the leader of the elders had never came back after going with Spyro to help him defeat Malefor. Though the world had been saved, the land below had been horribly changed. As Terradore looked down from the window he began to notice for the first time that something was wrong. Deciding to investigate further Terradore made his way through the many corridors until he found the exit to the outside world. As he stepped outside he noticed that the walk way appeared to end. Terradore decided to take a closer look and began to approach the edge of the pathway.

He could of sworn that the walkway went certainly longer then this, but it just ended. Out of curiosity at this strange phenomenon, Terrador decided to look directly below the ending of the pathway and was shocked at what he had discovered. There was no land immediately below the temple instead there was a gap of air that was thirty feet high.

"How is this even possible?" He wondered aloud as he took a second look.

"The temple is indeed floating which means the only way down from here is by flight." Terradore continued.

Terradore knew he had to report this to both Cyril and Volteer for he knew that they would be very interested in this discovery. Cyril and Volteer had left the temple a week after Malefor's defeat. Though they had waited for Spyro to return, he never came back and so they went off in separate directions leaving only Terradore to man the dragon temple. He begged them not to go because he believed that Spyro would soon return, but their minds were made up.

Cyril went back to the cold climate of Munitions Forge and Volteer went off to a place in the forest where he could be closer to Lightning. After the two went on their own the elders were no more then a distant memory. Terradore took flight and set off directly for Munitions Forge knowing that it was potentially the coldest climate there was. At a cave in Munitions Forge Cyril felt at peace for the first time in a very long time. He could finally think about things that he hadn't been able to do with that annoying Volteer around.

Cyril decided to open up his very own school after hearing from a group of ice animals who were looking to learn some knowledge that only he could teach them. He was a bit reluctant at first and was a bit modest that he wasn't as good as Terradore was at explaining things but the others convinced him that he would do well. Cyril started to teach the ice animals about the properties of ice and snow and how it could be used as a potential weapon. The young animals looked at him quizzically wondering how something so small could be used as a weapon. Upon an initial demonstration of his own powers they were amazed at how such power could be harnessed.

"How do we get to be able to do that?" the ice animals asked.

"With a lot of time and patience young ones." Cyril replied.

"Oh, we hope to make you proud master.. What's your name again?" they asked.

"Its Cyril, you don't need to really call me master, Cyril is fine enough." Cyril replied.

"Yes Master Cyril." the children squeaked.

Cyril just face palmed. _This is going to be harder then I thought._

As he gazed at the students he realized that most of them were mainly bunnies with a few that were mice and other smaller creatures. Still they looked really willing at him, he hadn't seen such students in an awfully long time since Spyro. Bringing up that memory reminded him of how much that dragon looked like them, how much he wanted to learn, and how curious he was. He then remembered Volteer, Terrador and Ignitus who were with him as well, just good times they had.

If only he could unwind the clock and go back to those pleasant times. Yet now there was nothing to keep him together with the others, but still he missed their company. Though things were dark they found ways to overcome that darkness together. At the thought of those wonderful moments he had he started to cry, he tried to hide his tears from the children not wanting them to know. Yet one of the children did notice one of the bunny children.

"Master Cyril are you okay?" The little bunny asked.

"I am fine, its just I been thinking about my lost friends." Cyril replied.

"Do you miss them?" asked another.

"Yes I do, they are very dear to me they helped me out quite a lot, I remember Spyro the dragon and how much of a family we were." Cyril looked at them with a smile.

"The sound like they must be pretty nice. Who is Spyro?" asked a third one.

"He is a very special dragon." Cyril looked around and then turned back to them. "Perhaps this is a good stopping point for today, come back tomorrow and we start to learn a couple of properties about ice."

As the class left Cyril couldn't help but notice how warm he felt to share his feelings with them, maybe it was a sign of things to come. Cyril headed back to his cave to rest.

Volteer was at the electrified lake examining the strange beings that surrounded it. They appeared to be electrical in nature but they appeared a bit off. Some of them seemed to sense as a friend but others decided to attack him. Volteer counter attacked the electrical creatures before running off to a place that was much safer. When he ducked into one of the strange structures he was amazed at the ancient ruins that contained writing from a long ago time. Whoever left these structures must have been really intelligent most of this was way more complex that what Volteer could comprehend.

Yet whoever it was they had left in a hurry to escape whoever or whatever was after them. The structures were unfinished but the ones that were complete gave trace to an ancient civilization. Volteer missed the friends he left behind in this strange environment. He wondered what Terrador and Cyril were doing at this very moment. Being around Cyril was difficult as he felt a bit too cold for his taste, he wanted someone who was a bit more open.

Volteer liked to jump from one topic to the next due to his sporadic nature, he always found something to new to share, but no one was around to listen to his tales.

He felt isolated, he needed someone to talk to as he was a very outgoing individual. The place he was in was very desolate of life except for a few lighting creatures but most of them didn't even talk at all. Volteer hoped that his friends would find one day so that they could chat again like old times. After being up here for so long he didn't care who he had company with, even Cyril would be nice. The amount of data that he was collecting was simply fascinating, he learned so much about this ancient technology that he could fill several books.

He always enjoyed a challenge in figuring out how some of these ancient mechanisms worked. Just as he was examining one of the artifacts, an electrical spider jumped out at him. He swung his tail just in time to send the electrical menace flying. The dangers were nothing that a guardian couldn't handle. The magical crystal fell directly in front of him and he began to examine it. As he examined it, he couldn't help but wonder what Spyro and Cynder were doing at this very moment.

 _Probably resting from saving the world._ He thought to himself.

As he made his way to a comfortable resting place he couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring.

Terradore was making pretty good time towards Munitions Forge, but just as he was about halfway there he spotted a fleet of ape warships. Now this presented a problem for Terradore, because most of his attacks were not long range. In order for Terradore to actually hit something he needed to decrease his altitude, but this would make him an easier target for the apes. He decided to take the risk knowing that it be easier to deal with them here rather than being taken down later. Terradore dropped about twenty feet and fired a barrage of rock attacks at the ship causing some of the masts to come down.

The apes returned fire with several cannonballs nearly knocking Terradore from the sky. Terradore quickly returned fire once again this time sinking two of the ape warships. The apes brought the rest of their fleet around trying to make it difficult for Terradore to get a shot in. Terradore found out with great difficulty that he could barely avoid the shots. A stray cannonball ripped through his left wing causing him to lose some altitude.

Terradore flapped harder trying to stay in the air. _I left myself too open I need to find shelter fast!_

Another two cannonballs tore through his right wing causing him to land in the ocean with a splash. The apes in the nearest ships released nets on Terradore trapping the mighty dragon. He struggled with all his might but he could not break free and his damaged wings didn't help things at all. As he was hoisted on board one of the largest ships he was greeted with a snarl by the ship's captain. "Well well Terradore it seems like you will be spending some time with us."

(Author's notes: So what do you guys think of this thrill part of the story? So where do you guys think I will go from here? Now we are into the second story.

Me: Oi Moonlight stop eating all of my popcorn.

Moonlight **:** Squeak

So guy and gals please tell me how you liked the story so far. Also please feel free to leave a comment or review to this story if you like. Bolt)


	9. Walk Like A Dragon

**Spyro Bridge Across Worlds Remake**

by

Bolt Greywing

Walk Like A Dragon

As Zach sat by the lake he began to ponder his whereabouts in respect to the strange landscape that he found himself in. There was no way that he could return through the fire portal he had once came through as it was too far up to get to, so his only option was to continue to move forward. Yet the problem was which way should he go?

He could try to back away from the lake to head off in a southernly direction through the tall grasses, or he could travel west through the clearing, or he could try to follow the large lake as far as it goes east, or he could try to forge through the lake to get to the opposite side by heading north. He didn't like the two ways that headed away from the lake, because he was kind of concerned that he would not find another one and wind up in some strange desert. He knew that as a human he would be dead without water after five days, but he didn't know the limits that a dragon's body could take.

The lake itself didn't really appear to be too deep to cross so he decided to wade through the lake. As he took his first step into the lake his body started to tremble as though some unknown force was trying to warn him off. Zach was kind of puzzled as to why his body was kind of trembling even though he couldn't see any clear danger ahead of him. He shook it off as though his nerves were just playing tricks on him.

As he took another step he lost his balance and landed in the water causing a small splash. As he came up, he spit out a small mouthful of water and let out a sigh.

 _Stupid legs not working right!_ He muttered to himself. _I really need to learn how to control my body otherwise I am not going to be able to get anywhere at this rate._

Zach decided to back away from the lake just slightly so he would have some room to practice.

As a child he remembered his parents talking about how difficult it was for him to get to a standing position where he could stand on his own. It had taken him at least five extra months compared to other children of the same age and even longer to learn how to just walk. Sure he had his parents support and encouragement to keep learning as well as time itself. In the environment that he was in he didn't have five extra months to spare let alone his parents to guide him.

He would need to learn fast otherwise he would wind up being someone else's lunch. He decided to start off with learning how to crawl first before he ever thought of attempting to stand. He laid down on his tummy and attempted to pull himself forward with his front paws. The movement came naturally to him and he was able to get crawling down in under two minutes. He decided to take another three minutes of crawling time to get himself ready to stand on all four legs. While he could get himself able to move in any direction reasonably well, it still took a lot of energy to drag himself across the ground.

From Zach's current position he attempted to stand on all four legs all at once only to wind up collapsing in a heap on the ground. He tried three more attempts, but all of them wound up with the same result. As he cleaned off the dirt from his face he muttered. "There has got to be an easier way to do this. You are thinking like a human would Zach. You need to think like a dragon. Ask yourself how a dragon would do it."

Zach tried to ponder what a dragon would do, but couldn't really see it in his mind. It was not until a small mouse came by that he learned the special technique of standing on all four legs. He watched as the mouse gently pushed her front legs partially up before she pushed them slightly backwards. When it did so its back legs effortlessly got into position by arching its back as its butt suck in the air. With a slight lean forward the mouse was on all fours, its movements were quite fluid as it proceeded to walk off.

Now filled with this new knowledge that he had obtained he attempted to copy what the little mouse had shown him. He had many spectacular failures as he tried to get the movement just right and fell in pretty much every direction. The movement as easy as it seemed presented great difficulties as it felt very unnatural to his once human body. It was not until an hour had passed that he finally felt like he had got a handle on it.

His movement into the position felt very uncomfortable and not smooth like the mouse's, but at least he was standing now. The mouse though unknowingly had saved Zach's life by providing the one key ingredient that he so desperately needed. _If_ _I_ _ever met with that mouse again,_ _I_ _would have to thank her_ _for saving my life_ _._ He thought to himself.

With standing in place now under his belt he decided to take the next step of learning how to walk.

Zach attempted to put one foot in front of the other only to wind up tripping himself and getting covered in dirt. He had came this far already and decided that he couldn't give up now and so he decided to give it another go. It wasn't until after thirty attempts that Zach finally managed his very first walk as a dragon and felt quite proud of his accomplishment. It had taken him only two hours of the day to learn something that normally took him many months to learn as a baby.

His walk was quite clumsy and he wound up bumping into things with his wings and tail, not to mention that he was completely covered in dust and mud from his head all the way down to his tail. As he got to the lake he decided to take a nice long drink from the cool water since he was very thirsty from all the learning he had done. As he did so he noticed that his tongue was not the normal human tongue he normally had but that of a dragon tongue which was only slightly forked. The water here tasted so much sweeter than the water he normally got at home. Being a bit unused to his new form he drank more water than his body could normally take and got a really bad stomachache from it.

After he got over his stomachache he decided to try crossing the lake again. Just like the last time upon putting his feet in the water his knees began to shake. Zach continued to walk into the water until it was up to his knees and felt his body begin to quiver as if some dangerous thing was about to attack him. Against his body's warning he went further into the lake and as he stepped near the halfway point he sank beneath the water and it was at this point that he learned the harsh lesson of dragon instinct.

His body spazzed in every which direction trying to find a solid surface where there was none. He needed to find air and calm his out of control instinct otherwise it would kill him. Zach noticed what looked like a ledge below the water's surface and pushed himself towards it by using his legs to swim. As he finally reached the shore he coughed up lungful after lungful of water as he gasped for breath. He had hardly any control during the swim and he knew if he ever attempted something like this again he would need to get control over his instinct.

To his own astonishment he had crossed the lake to the other side and was still alive. He thought how cool it was to be a dragon and he wondered what his own powers would be like if he had any. He knew Spyro could breath fire and Cynder could form herself into a shadow. Yet his own thoughts were interrupted as he heard the perilous cries of someone in trouble. Though he didn't have much control over his new form he set off after the cries. As he got closer the cries got louder until they finally stopped all of a sudden.

He reasoned that the sound had sounded closer towards the bushes and so he decided to jump through them in desperation to find the troubled creature. As he peeked through the bushes his eyes saw a horrible scene unfold before him. There in front of his eyes was ten wolves surrounding a small mouse. The mouse was lying in a pool of blood and was barely awake from her many injuries. He realized that this was the same mouse from earlier who had helped him. He looked away with slight shock to see such a small creature injured in such a way for he used to keep mice of his own in the house.

He knew that there was no way he could take them all on at once but he had to do something to get them away from the mouse. He had never learned how to fight so even if tried to take them on he would get cut up anyway, still he had the element of surprise at least on his side. Zach walked as quietly as he possibly could and wound up getting closer then he expected to and noticed that they hadn't even noticed him yet. Using his powerful jaws he bit into the tail of one of the closest wolves causing it to yelp in pain. As the others turned their heads toward him, he quickly began to turn tail and began to run, slipping and collapsing every which way he went.

He needed just a bit more leeway for the mouse but the wolves were catching up. He crashed into several tress on his way of trying to escape only to be brought down by the very wolves he sought to distract. The wolves tore into his wings, his tail, his body and pretty much all over causing Zach to feel a massive amount of pain shoot through his body. His once beautiful wings were now being torn to shreds and blood began to leak out of his body. He screamed in pain at each bite and tried his best to fight back but he could not get any damage on them. As more of his lifeblood began to pore out he started to lose consciousness.

As time past his entire body was soon surrounded by a thick pool of blood and it would be only a miracle if he was able to pull through but it seemed like Zach's time was just about over. Somewhere in that very same forest a green dragon decided to pass by on his way to collect a set of herbs for his medicine back north by the mountains. It was only when he turned his head that he noticed the young dragon nearly passed out in a pool of blood surrounded by a pack of wolves.

Upon noticing this newcomer the wolves began to attack him not wanting to give up their catch and were certainly in no mood to let another dragon cross. Yet this stranger was quite good and fought the wolves tooth and nail taking on three at a time. As the battle drew to a close only three wolves were left and they ran off into the woods.

The green dragon quickly began to examine the dragon and knew that he had to help him quickly or else he would risk bleeding out. Using his knowledge of the plants that he had with him and the ones that were available in the ground he set out to work. He quickly mixed up some medicine in his mouth and gently pored the gauze on the parts that were bleeding causing it to sting Zach but only slightly. He then used some vines to staunch the blood by wrapping it around the wounds tightly sealing the remaining blood inside.

He then set out to fix up the wings by poring more gauze on to them to heal the wounds. As he finished up he heard the dragon began to whisper something and got closer to hear what it said.

"Please save the mouse…" Zach whimpered before passing out.

"I promise young one now get some rest." the green dragon whispered.

The green dragon then began to search high and low until he found the mouse in the meadow.

The dragon quickly set out to work again and did all that he could for the mouse but she had lost so much blood. The two were so badly broken that he felt it was unlikely they both would survive but he decided the best spot for them would be in a forest cave. He picked up the mouse and went back to the dragon and carried both on his back until he found a cave made of roots and deposited the two in there.

His dragonfly companion Ray would be kind of worried about his late arrival but knew that he would understand his delay upon seeing these two creatures.

 _So the legend of the white dragon is true. I thought that he would have been stronger than this._ The green dragon thought as he shook his head in disappointment. _I guess the ancient stories that I heard weren't all true. I just hope that for all our sakes that is enough to save us all!_

(Author's notes: Looks like things are not going to well for Zach how will he get out of this mess? Who is this green dragon and who is Ray that is so mentioned? Quite the thrill stopper wouldn't you say? Also this special chapter is dedicated to two very special people Robin Williams and TheBattyCrow who is a very big fan of Robin Williams. I hope my friend will like this chapter for it is written in part for him and his OCs.

So guy and gals please tell me how you liked the story so far. Also please feel free to leave a comment or review to this story if you like. Bolt)


	10. The Burrow

**Spyro Bridge Across Worlds Remake**

by

Bolt Greywing

The Burrow

"Urf can't breath… Water too strong… Got to get out… Got to rescue Cynder…" Spyro squeaked as he struggled to get to the surface knowing that his air was going to be running out soon. He couldn't even see anything or even know where the current was taking him. His body was grasping to live, but it was being beaten back by the strong currents. It wasn't long before he felt the presence of someone or something splashing around in the water with him.

"Is... someone… there? Help… Please… Drowning… Urf… can't… breath… Help… Me…" Spyro squeaked again hoping that he could be heard even though he had no way of knowing how deep in the water he was.

As he was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen something reached out to Spyro and grabbed his paw softly as though reassuring the dragon not to be afraid. The weight of the water steadily began to decrease as he got closer to the surface. It wasn't long before he finally collapsed with a plop on dry land, the creature who had helped him he sensed was nearby though he couldn't see anyone.

Spyro wanted to thank the creature that gave him back his life and ask it so many questions as to where he was. As he tried to stand up on the solid ground beneath his feet, they wobbled severely and threatened to collapse at any instant. He felt the creature hold on to one of his legs as if trying to help him stabilize it but even then the other three were highly unstable.

"Please dragon sit down your straining your body too much. Your limbs are highly unstable from the current and the depth of the water you were in. Your body is in shock and needs rest. Please for your own good listen to me." The creature warned.

"I can't I have to rescue Cynder, she needs me. She is in terrible danger, I need to go to her right away." Spyro replied as he tried to open his eyes but was having great difficulty.

"You can't even think about rescuing anyone, let alone in the state you are in." The creature replied then noticed the dragon trying to open his eyes. "Please for the good of your body please don't open your eyes. It will strain your body too much."

"I need to see, I need to see where I am. I can't rest here, there is far too much at stake." Spyro replied.

As Spyro finally managed to open his eyes his vision began to waver as though he had been conked on the head by an ape and felt incredibly dizzy.

The badger quickly got out of the way as the dragon toppled over on its side. The badger shook his head in disappointment as yet another one failed to listen to him. This must have been at least the tenth dragon that he rescued this week.

Why do they never listen to me? If he had just listened to me then he would be in much better shape. How will I clean up this mess? The badger asked himself. The badger tried to lift the dragon and found him to be a bit heavy.

This is going to be one long day. The badger sighed.

He started to carry him back to his burrow yet it looked like he wouldn't reach it till way late at night. A group of bypassing animals saw the badger struggling on his way back with the heavy creature and decided to help him. Each one took a leg and hoisted the dragon above their shoulders, within only an hour they had arrived at the badger's home. Upon reaching his home the badger instructed the others to gently set the dragon down outside his home as he checked out the size of his burrow.

The burrow appeared to be too small to support the dragon as they had only been designed for the badger's size. He set off quickly to work making the entrance a bit bigger to accommodate the dragon's large size. When that one was finished he set off making a bed chamber for the dragon out of one of the other tunnels, as to the others they would have to wait. After he inspected his own handiwork he instructed the others as to how to place the dragon within the bedroom. He made certain that once he wound up inside his burrow that he was positioned appropriately. With all things quickly settled he then thanked the others for their help.

"I'd like to thank you all for helping me to carry this large dragon in. At the rate I was going I would surely have not gotten him in before nightfall." the badger explained.

"We were happy to help you matie, as it is always a pleasure to see you. You have done great work for us in the past and we felt that we could give you a hand. By the way how did this dragon come to our shores?" the group asked.

"I found him struggling in the river, good thing I had gone swimming in the current at the time or I would never have found him. He was a bit of mess when I encountered him, took him to the beach and out of shock he collapsed on the ground." the badger replied.

"Oh the poor thing, he must be utterly confused as to his whereabouts. He is still pretty drenched from the looks of things. He is quite lucky to have survived." the group replied.

"Ai yet there is no more time for idle discussion. We must get back to our burrows or surely the others will suspect something is amiss. If they find us out here in one block it will be our necks. Go home quickly all of you, I will see to the dragon and will make my report to you all when he awakes." the badger warned.

"You are right the place has taken a dreary end now that you know who is in charge. He is not a pleasant master and is always thinking that everyone here is against him. We will tarry no longer. Farewell." the group replied and then headed off.

The badger watched as his friends readily began to disappear into the shadows. When he was the last one alone he went to the dragon's room and took one last look at the dragon before heading off to bed. As he was just about to leave the room he stopped turned his head around and said.

"Goodnight young dragon. Rest well for you have a long journey ahead of you."

Each day and night the badger looked after the young dragon who had washed up on his shore. Yet the dragon remained motionless no matter when he came back to check on him. Still he continued to watch over him, sometimes he would go about brushing the dragon's scales with his own nails and a little bit of oil to make certain it gets a good shine. He wanted the dragon to look its best when it came to. It was not until four weeks of time had past that the dragon finally came to. It blinked its eyes once, then twice then thrice as it adjusted itself to the small room that it was in. Its body was slowly recovering from the long shock of the water and its lack of use for the time being was as stiff as a board. Several questions came to the dragon's inquisitive nature, what was he doing here? How did he come to this strange place? How come the ceiling was so low to the ground? These and so many popped into the dragon's wandering mind.

He sluggishly got to his feet as he began to wander around the small room, the room was furnished very small so he assumed whatever must have lived here must be quite small. Yet he was not going to let whatever that lived here get the better of him if it was still there. How he had survived the water for so long he had no idea yet he vaguely remembered someone helping him out but didn't for the life of him know who it was. As he traveled into the entrance in front of him he discovered a few more burrows most of which were way too small for him. He tried to go forward but the burrow was too small and he got caught on it.

After attempting a couple of times to go further in he settled back into his small room letting out a sigh. He had thought that he could escape the burrow before the owner got back but now it seemed like an impossibility. Spyro had never really learned how to dig or burrow otherwise this would have been easy for him. He would then have been able to take the owner by surprise easier if he could have gotten further. Settling in a bit he decided to try out his powers while he still had time. He tried to summon fire but still he couldn't even get a small flame.

The badger finally returned back to his home carrying a net of fish with him and a wooden bowl he had just carved for the dragon. Stashed to his side was a jar of oil made from the finest olives. When he entered in he quickly deposited the fish and oil to the floor and went to check up on the dragon. He smiled a bit smugly as he approached the burrow where the dragon was in. "Seems like someone finally decided to wake up."

The dragon just growled at him.

"Hey no need to be snarky with me I am the one who just saved your life." The badger continued.

"Yeah so. Why should I even trust you?" The dragon replied.

"Well your just going to have to unless you want to be cooped in that burrow all day." The badger laughed.

The dragon just growled.

"Well suit yourself." The badger replied as he walked off.

Spyro was not too sure about this badger fellow as he kind of reminded him of the apes. Yet he didn't have much choice and would have to trust this strange fellow. While he was making up his mind a couple of fish landed near him in the burrow. He jumped back just slightly as though he was under attack but his scent didn't pick up any danger just fish. He sniffed at the strange fish and turned his nose up in disgust at the smell.

"Bleh. Do I really have to eat this stuff?" Spyro asked.

"Only if you want to live." The badger smirked. "Besides someone like you needs your strength for the journey ahead."

 _This dragon is certainly a strange fellow. Perhaps he never learned how to fish before._ The badger thought to himself. After some amount of time the dragon slowly began to consume the fish before him. The badger chuckled a bit here and there as he saw the funny faces the dragon was making. "Just like a child to not like fish."

The dragon continued to plow through fish after fish that was tossed in, figuring he might as well just get it over with, but boy did it taste disgusting. He felt like he had just eaten a slimy slug with not much added on to it.

After about an hour or two Spyro finally lowered himself to the ground meekly and covered his nose. The badger watching chuckled and wagged a leftover fish right in front of him. "Looks like someone is ready for seconds."

"Oh please no more, I can't take any more of that awful fish." Spyro replied nearly crying.

"Alright laddie, however you will have to listen to me and follow my every word." The badger replied.

"No I won't I am a dragon, I will not be led around by a smaller animal." The dragon replied with a huff.

"In that case I will just have to leave in there more and feed you more fish." The badger replied.

The dragon swallowed his pride knowing the fish was probably the worst thing the badger could do to him. "Alright I will do what you ask, but if I do so will help me to find Cynder?"

"I will help you find this Cynder fellow of yours, whoever it is. However I need to get you in shape first and show you around the land. There is much that you must learn." The badger replied and began to dig a tunnel for the dragon to come out.

The dragon watched with amazement as the tunnel began to get bigger and bigger. "How are you able to do that?"

"It comes with many years of practice I am certain you could learn it." The badger replied.

"Nah I prefer fighting too much then hiding like a coward." The dragon replied.

The badger cocked his head. "Just because one can burrow does not mean he his a coward. I have been through many battles of my own, fighting is not usually the answer young dragon."

"It usually seems like the only way when the apes are involved." The dragon replied.

"The apes you say. I don't support their ideas or agenda for that matter but I do agree with them on some points of the dragons starting the whole mess." The badger replied.

"What… We didn't start the whole mess the apes did." The dragon began.

"Did they now but then who stepped on their territory while they lived in peace prior to your kind?" The badger replied.

"Well er… um..." The dragon replied a bit confused.

"My point exactly, your kind is known for taking territory that doesn't belong to them. Its in the nature of the dragon to do so." The badger replied.

The dragon looked defeated for what the badger said definitely made sense.

"Cheer up laddie it ain't all that bad." The badger spoke trying to cheer up the dragon.

"Yeah I guess so." The dragon replied still not convinced. "By the way how did I wind up in your burrow? Last thing I remembered was fighting the current and then blacking out."

"I and my friends moved you into the burrow while you were asleep after I brought you to shore. You weren't that much of a pleasant experience to deal with. Lucky for you it was I that found you rather then someone else." The badger replied.

"I don't remember that at all but I owe you my thanks as well as my life. By the way who runs this place?" The dragon asked.

"That my friend I can not tell you not without putting you in terrible danger, but I can tell you this he is a very cruel master. Any body that washes up to his shore he takes as his personal slave and whips them severely if they don't do what he says. I was once one of those unfortunate creatures." The badger replied showing his back to the dragon. "These scars are representations of his cruelty and even if you did the right thing he would still whip you. I was lucky enough to escape others were not so fortunate."

"Those things look really nasty and maybe I can rid this place of him to make it better for others." The dragon replied.

"No dragon that would bring nothing but pain and misery. Its not your time or place to do so. Plus you still need the time to gather your strength. Stay in the shadows." The badger replied.

"I am not just your ordinary dragon here. I am Spyro the dragon, and I fight on for those who can't fight back." Spyro replied.

"I know who you are, it was foretold in the book." The badger replied. "I am Brian by the way and I live in the outskirts of the city Mordale. I heal many sick creatures who have washed up to the shore same like you."

Spyro squeezed himself through the burrow that the badger had made and came up to the badger and hugged him. "They are lucky to have someone like you around. Once I get my strength back I am going to find Cynder and stop this guy from causing others more pain."

"You can't truly be serious about that. The place here is not all that bad. Besides forget about your former life all it will cause you is more pain." Brian replied.

"I have to Cynder is a black dragoness who is my friend and she was captured by the apes. It is in my duty to help her. I know her past was very dark due to Malefor's influence but she deserves much more than what her childhood had to offer for her." Spyro replied.

"Even if what you say is true there is no way to go back. If there was I would have returned back a long time ago and been with my Cindy. Oh how I do miss her." Brian replied being reminded of how like Spyro he used have someone of his own. Yet the time he had spent here had made him forget almost all about her till Spyro came along.

"Then you truly know what it is like to have someone like that. That is why I must go because I need to be with Cynder." Spyro replied.

"I know laddie but Spyro there is something I been holding back from telling you." Brian replied and turned his back on him.

"Okay what is it?" Spyro asked.

"Well Spyro you were at sea for about 6 weeks or more when I finally found you. There is really no pleasant way to put it to Spyro." Brian replied.

"What?! I was out that long?" Spyro asked confused.

"Yes but there is more. Spyro it pains me to say this but your just a soul now." The badger stated with a sigh.

(Author's notes: So guys what do you think of this nail biting turn of events? Will Spyro ever return home? Well you will just have to wait and see. Tell me what have you though of this story so far. It has been a long while since I posted another chapter but this one was long overdue. With coding projects taking up most of my time I haven't had much creativity lately for stories but now that I have a bit of a break I plan on writing many more. However I am a bit rusty for the time being so you may have to excuse the mess.

This is Bolt Greywing signing off.)


	11. Ship Brawl

**Spyro Bridge Across Worlds Remake**

by

Bolt Greywing

Ship Brawl

After Terradore was captured he was taken to a large holding cell by the ape crew. As he looked out hopelessly through the iron bars he realized that he was getting too old for this. Long ago when he was Spyro's age he and Ignitus were the reckless ones, sneaking on to ships, blowing stuff up. Cyril being the oldest one had to bail them out of whatever mischief they got themselves into. Volteer usually had watch duty because he was really energetic. Those times however were long gone and with Malefor's return to power they were much too old to take him on. All that training and teaching that went into Malefor was all for not. He was supposed to be the realms savior, but he fell into the darkness.

Yet when Spyro finally showed up for the first time there seemed to be a glimmer of hope for them. However Terradore was a bit on the reluctant side as was Cyril for you see they didn't want to create another Malefor. Yet they agreed reluctantly to train him. Terradore decided to try for the keys to the cell, but they were just out of reach of his tail, if only there was a way to get them closer.

The apes were quite pleased with the capture of the mighty Terradore that they failed to notice a small vessel coming up the port bow. This small boat was piloted by none other than the dreadful scallywag Bandit. Bandit was small in stature due to being the size of a raccoon, but his love for treasure was boundless. He was a faithful member of the ape crew till one day he was transformed into a raccoon by one of Malefor's high ape sorcerers for failing to get the purple egg. He had a burning hatred for them ever since. Bandit was quite a skilled swashbuckler that he managed to plunder several large ships. He earned himself quite a reputation, but he was never satisfied. All the gold meant nothing to him, he wanted more. He wanted the dragons precious gems all to himself. With stones like these he could live the life of a king.

"The master will pay us handsomely for the guardian Terradore." The captain smiled.

"But what about the other two?" The other ape asked.

"They will fall soon enough. Now that they are separated they will breeze to catch." The captain heartily laughed.

"What about the purple dragon Spyro and Cynder?" The ape asked nervously.

"Those two no one knows where they are." The captain smiled.

Bandit silently scales the ship using a grappling hook and a piece of rope tied to the other end. His ascent was seamless owning to his many years of training. One of the guards notices him, but his life is cut short before he can raise the alarm. Taking care not to leave any evidence he steals what he can and quickly throws the body into the ocean.

 _The_ _musket_ _could prove useful._ He thinks to himself.

He quietly hides himself behind a barrel as he watches the others.

"Did you hear something?" One of the apes asked.

"No I didn't." spoke another.

"I could have sworn I heard a splash of water." The first ape replied.

"It probably was just a whale." A third ape spoke up while making his rounds.

"Hey what is this barrel doing here?" A sentry shouted out loud.

"It is just a case of mulberry wine that we captured off another boat." A second sentry replied.

"Hey what the..." the third sentry replied before he collapsed to the ground.

The two guards turn around and notice their fallen comrade.

"Raise the alarm Jamison we have a stowaway aboard." The first ape guard shouted.

"Right away sir." Jamison replies as he quickly runs off.

A cutlass swipes at one of the two remaining guards but he parries it with one of his own.

"Well well if it isn't Bandit himself, fancy you showing up." The guard smirks.

"Aie and what makes you think you can tangle with the most fearsome pirate of the seven seas." Bandit laughed.

"Ha that is rich your as dangerous as a pig in a negligee!" The guard replied.

"Well I am sure that with your breath they all suffocated." Bandit smiled as he forced his opponent backward.

"All my enemies flee before me!" The guard replied.

"Oh yeah well you fight like a cow." Bandit replied.

"A what?" The guard asked.

"A cow." Bandit replied.

"You must be joking surely you can come up with something better than that." The guard replied as he forced Bandit back.

"I am the great Bandit ruler of the seven seas!" Bandit smirked.

"Hey that is not fair!" The guard shouted as he was forced backwards.

Bandit and the guard exchanged blows with each other in this very ferocious battle, but in the end the guard was forced off the ship and landed in the water with a splash. Bandit continued his fight against the others as he made his way below the deck. As he was going through one of the corridors he spotted something that caught his interest.

"Well well well, if it isn't the mighty Terradore not so mighty now are you?" Bandit laughed.

The dragon growled at being annoyed by such a tiny creature.

Bandit watched the dragon and noticed it was looking at the keys. He decided just for fun to tease the mighty dragon with them. "Well well little dragon looks like I found something shiny to play with. Is the little hatchling missing its rattle?"

Terradore growled angrily and began banging against the cage with his mighty tail. He so wanted to get this little whelp and show him who is boss.

"Looks like little Terry needs his milk bottle or does he need a dippy change too?" Bandit laughed though he unfortunately strayed a little bit too close to Terrador's cage.

Terradore took this opportunity to wrap his mighty tail around Bandit's body and growled. "One more peep out of you and I will squeeze you six inches from sideways."

"Hey Terradore I was just kidding it was all fun and games. Though you strike me as the dumbest one of your clan." Bandit nervously giggled.

Terradore gave a mighty squeeze of his tail to constrict the air flow of this spiteful creature.

"Ack ack. Okay enough." Bandit wheezed as he felt Terradore gradually release his grip. "I will give you the keys as soon as you hand over the gems you dragons are so proud of."

Terradore glared at him.

"What its a fair trade." Bandit spoke.

"You are in no position to be making demands so open this door and I might not consider killing you." Terradore replied with a loud growl.

Bandit reluctantly opened the door after he found the correct key to let Terradore out of the cage he had been confined in.

Terradore released his tail from Bandit's body and walked out of the iron doors. He stretched for a moment or two to get himself readjusted.

"So I guess this means we are cool now." Bandit spoke. "I will just be on my way."

Terradore turned on Bandit and shoved him roughly to the floor as he placed his large clawed front paw on the top of Bandit's chest. "I should just crush you where you stand, but I am feeling a bit merciful today."

"Point taken, but I believe we are having company." Bandit replied.

Many apes started to pore into the lower part of the deck.

"Grr apes just what I need. There is no way I am going to be fighting with you." Terradore spoke.

"I don't think you have much of a choice. So if you don't want to find yourself back in that cage we will need to fight together." Bandit replied.

"Fine so be it." Terradore growled as he and Bandit took positions to prepare for the onslaught.

Terradore and Bandit fought against the oncoming apes taking on 50 or more together. Terradore swung his tail sending the apes flying, Bandit slashed at the others with his cutlass killing quite a few. The two had to change places at times to avoid a blow from one way and then another. When the battle was finally over after a nonstop fight of two hours or more an exhausted Terradore and Bandit rested on the floor.

"I am getting way too old for doing this stuff anymore." Terradore spoke.

"Your kidding old man I never seen a more spectacular battle in my life." Bandit replied. "You fought well."

"Yes but age and time wears down these old bones. New blood needs to take over these battles from now on." Terradore sighed.

"Yes that is true dragon, but now we have a bigger pressing problem at hand. Since the battle took out most of the crew members it will be quite difficult to man the oars with what crew is left let alone control the ship as well." Bandit replied.

"Well that is your problem, I can simply fly." Terradore replied.

"Not with wings like those you are not. Your wings look like they have been turned into swiss cheese." Bandit spoke.

Terradore took a look and growled as he acknowledge what he said was true. "Grr darn those apes. Very well I will man the oars with what is left of the crew while you steer the ship. However if you dare run us aground or sink us, I will make sure your afterlife is a living nightmare!" Terradore acknowledged as he went out to find the rest of the crew.

Bandit nodded as he headed in the opposite direction of Terradore to the front of the ship where the steering wheel was.

(Author's notes: It has been a long while since I have posted a chapter and as such I am bit rusty. I had great difficulty getting this part of the story written as well as starting up writing again. I had a long time where I just couldn't figure out how to continue the story and so writers block prevented further additions.

I found this chapter to be quite difficult to add new things to because well it felt really perfect and didn't seem like there was much more I could add. This marks probably the tenth chapter in this series and as such I decided that after the next two chapters I am going to focus on a different character for this story. I am also considering introducing a new story that is a bit different than this remake series however some of it you guys might find familiar.

I can't really call it a spyro story but there is a dragon involved in it. To those who have been watching this story since the beginning, I'd like to thank you. Also I'd like to address the concerns that some users brought up about this spyro story. This spyro story is not a spyro death fic and while I do dabble the idea of spyro being dead in this one, it is designed to enhance the environment itself to make it feel a bit more real.

The original author left many gapping holes in the story which I am trying to fill in by focusing more on each individual character as a whole and switching back and forth between them. Most of you may have noticed that I switched between Zach and Spyro in the first six chapters, this one is addition of that one but with an additional character added.

Terradore will play a bigger role in the next six chapters plus I am planning on introducing a new character in the next set. I hope you guys have been enjoying taking this journey with me as much as I do in writing it.)


	12. Illness

**Spyro Bridge Across Worlds Remake**

by

Bolt Greywing

Illness

As Zach slowly came to, his mind and senses were still in a bit of shock form the battle that occurred only moments before. He didn't know how long he had been out nor how he managed to get away from those wolves. Everything felt so much darker than normal and to make matters worse he could hardly move.

 _Great that is the last thing I need is to be made more vulnerable._ Zach thought to himself.

While he had a bit of peace and quiet to himself he decided to examine the area surrounding him. However the constant sound of something dripping interrupted his train of thought. How could he concentrate with that awful noise affecting his sensitive ears? The noise was quite loud, so much so that it felt like someone was using a jackhammer somewhere in this very area. Yet where indeed to the source of this noise be coming from?

Out of desperation he decided to found out the source of the noise for himself.

As he dragged and crawled his way across the unfamiliar ground he soon spotted the source of that infernal noise.

 _Its that infernal water droplet that was driving me crazy this whole entire time._ Zach thought out loud.

As he turned his head to examine the rest of the room he noticed what appeared to be icicles jutting out of not only the ceiling but the floor as well in certain areas. This further enhanced the eeriness of the place itself. Zach then decided he must be in some sort of cave himself, but to what end he was uncertain. Suddenly he could hear what appeared to be voices emanating from the entrance of the cave itself.

Zach felt a chill run down his spine as if some kind of unknown danger was now awaiting him. He didn't know what the danger was, but his body was pumping adrenaline into his system at an alarming rate. His body had shifted into a full alert state though he didn't know many of the dangers that awaited him he could sense something near him that was certainly not friendly. It was then like his instinct was telling him of an ancient enemy, one of which the likes he never knew.

 _I_ _t had to be the apes._ He thought to himself.

Last time he had been captured by the apes with relative ease, this time however he wouldn't go down without a fight. Yet he knew for a fact that in his weakened state would put him at a significant disadvantage not to mention he didn't even know how to fight. What he was attempting to do was suicide, his mind shouted at him. It had told him to flee, run or hide, but there was no place to run to. Not to mention he could get completely lost in the various passages.

As the footsteps got closer and closer, his adrenaline continued to rise as panic steadily began to set in. When they were nearly on top of him, he realized it was now or never. He jumped at his would be attackers hoping to do at least a small amount of damage to possibly escape capture. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sustain a long drawn out fight. However that never came to pass. A strong swing to his chest area was enough to cause him to gage and see stars before his vision finally faded away.

When he finally came to, he saw the mouse he had saved earlier and next to it was a very large green dragon. "Ow my chest."

"Good to see you awake young dragon. I was wondering when you would wake up." The green dragon spoke.

"Thank uh, what hit me?" Zach asked.

"Um?" The green dragon replied nervously.

"What?" Zach asked.

"Should we tell him?" the little mouse asked.

"Tell me what?" Zach asked a bit puzzled as to what this was all about.

"Well while you were out a group of apes explored the caves I put you in. It was only when they came back a second time that you were awake." The green dragon explained.

"So that explains why my chest hurts so much." Zach replied.

"Yes and on top of that you were quite feverish as well. Luckily we arrived just in time." The little mouse smiled.

"We easily dispatched those seven apes. They won't be bothering you anymore." The green dragon replied.

Zach stumbled slightly as he attempted to walk causing the green dragon to catch him on his way down. "Easy lad."

"Thanks I am still a little bit dizzy." Zach spoke.

"Perhaps it might be better if you just rest." The green dragon replied.

"Maybe a little snooze might do me some good." Zach replied as the green dragon helped him get down into a comfortable position.

"Yes rest there white dragon we will help you get well." The mouse chimed in.

"Wood mouse go fetch a blanket of leaves from my den, he will need to be kept warm." The green dragon replied.

"Yes. Mr Green dragon." The wood mouse replied as she scampered off.

"I am sorry that I am causing all this trouble for you." Zach spoke.

"Nonsense your no bother at all lad. I been longing to meet one of your kind for a very long time." The green dragon smiled.

"Well I am really not anything special, I am just a white dragon." Zach spoke.

"Look laddie being born a white dragon is a very special gift, any dragon would give up his horns and claws to be in your paws." The green dragon continued.

"I don't want to be special, all I want to do is go home!" Zach spoke.

"And why do you want to do that?" The green dragon asked.

"Why, why?! Where to begin, lets see. Well first when I came to this place I was captured by apes, then I nearly drowned in a lake, and finally I was almost killed by a relentless pack of wolves." Zach sighed. "I couldn't even help the mouse I tried to save. Some help I was."

The green dragon walked over to Zach and gently lifted his head. "Look young dragon what you did for that mouse, is something that most dragons wouldn't have even dreamed of doing. You stepped into a battle that you wouldn't have even won. You were vastly outnumbered yet you chose to protect that small mouse, that takes a lot of guts to do something like that. Why did you choose to protect her?"

"I… I… don't know. It just felt..." Zach stopped as he lost his train of thought.

"Wrong." The green dragon added.

"Yes. I couldn't just leave her where she was." Zach spoke though he felt a bit down trodden.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, you did the best you could." The green replied as he padded the white dragon on his head.

This wasn't how he imagined to meet the white dragon, he seemed so unsure of himself not like the legends had described him to be. Then again legends could always be wrong. _Still how would he be able to encourage this young lad._ he wondered.

His thoughts on the matter were interrupted to say the least as the wood mouse had now just came back with the leaf blanket he had told her to get from much earlier on in the day. He hadn't realized how long he had been talking with the white dragon himself.

The green dragon helped the mouse to get the blanket placed smoothly on the white dragon's back. After some amount of time the green dragon went away to mix up a sleeping potion leaving the wood mouse and Zach alone.

"I'd like to thank you for saving me white dragon, I owe you one. By the way what is your name?" The wood mouse asked.

"My name is Zachary but most call me Zach." The white dragon replied.

"Zach. That is kind of a strange name for a dragon." The wood mouse went on. "Though what brought you to this part of the forest?"

"I remember traveling in some kind of fire portal. I'd don't know much about this strange world." Zach replied. "After a while I wound up here. I remembered seeing you walk and if it hadn't been for you I'd wouldn't be here at this moment."

"Oh little old me?" the wood mouse squeaked in surprise. "Your just being modest."

"No really the way you moved across the forest floor was really amazing. Me I am just a klutz at it." Zach replied as he looked a bit embarrassed.

"Oh. Hehehe. I wasn't expecting an audience especially from such a hatchling." The wood mouse blushed.

"Hatchling?" Zach queried.

"Its what we call dragons who don't know how to walk yet." The wood mouse giggled.

"I am guessing your going to call me that a lot." Zach replied.

"Quite so as I will be traveling with you." The wood mouse smiled.

"Oh great." Zach replied as he rolled his eyes.

There was a moment of pause between the two as neither said anything for the moment other than enjoying each others company. Zach finally decided to break the silence. "What's your name?"

"I am Faye the wood mouse." The wood mouse replied.

"Nice to meet you Faye." Zach smiled.

The green dragon finally returned back into the picture after having made the sleeping potion. He presented the bowl to Zach and set it out in front of him. "I think our young friend could use some rest as the next few weeks will be a long day for all us." The green dragon spoke.

"Is this particular liquid safe to drink?" Zach asked as he was a bit skeptical.

"Its a sleeping potion for you white dragon. It will help chase off any of the nightmares you will have." The green dragon replied.

"Well I am not too sure but I will trust you." Zach replied as he was still unsure of the green dragon's intention.

"I can tell that your quite unsure of me. However I can assure you that potion will not harm you. I learned it from the elder dragons of old and as such they knew what they were doing when they created this particular brew." The green dragon replied.

Zach picked up the bowl and began to drink from it. "It tastes a bit warm."

"That is what it should taste like." The green dragon replied. "Its normally given to restless young hatchlings to help them sleep."

"I'd like to thank you for your help." Zach spoke.

"Think of nothing of it." the green dragon replied.

When Zach had finally fell asleep, the green dragon waited about ten minutes to make certain that the sleeping potion was taking affect. When he heard the sound of Zach's deep slumber and saw the slow rhythm of the dragon itself, he knew he could safely escort the mouse Faye back to his den. When they reached his den he turned to look the mouse in the eye after he settled into a more comfortable position.

"Something matter?" Faye asked.

"Yes, its wrong, all wrong." The green dragon replied.

"What is?" Faye queried.

"The white dragon he is just not what I thought he was." The green dragon sighed.

"Somethings are not always like legends say they will be." Faye replied.

"Its just that I was expecting more from him. I see a great danger, during my troubled sleep. One of the likes has never happened before, I fear for this young creature. He is not yet ready." The green dragon shook his head.

"I am certain he will go far. Yet I wonder why you told him there was seven apes in the cave when we both knew there was only four." The mouse replied.

"I wanted to boost his confidence for he felt so unsure of himself. Why did you tell him he had a fever?" The green dragon asked.

"Because he is not well and is taking it rather badly. I hope he does last through these three days as I don't expect him to live for long." Faye replied. "He is quite a nice fellow."

"Oh sure like that is going to help." The green dragon sarcastically replied.

"What do you mean?" Raye replied. "I was only making him feel better knowing what he was facing."

"Telling a dragon that he is being killed by a virus and is suffering from hallucinations is not a good idea." The green dragon continued.

"And why not?" Faye asked.

"Because a dragon's pride is a very special thing that is easily broken. Without it we are nothing." The green dragon sighed. "The white dragon's pride is in tatters and it be best if he died knowing that he lost his battle to an ape."

Faye looked at him in shock. "You didn't?!"

"I did." The green dragon replied.

Faye ran back and looked on the dragon Zach who was changing into all forms of colors.

"Its better this way." The green dragon replied as he got up and walked to Faye.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Faye asked in alarm.

"I gave him a bit of poison that will influence his dreams. At best he will be dead in a couple of hours at most a day or two. If the illness kills him first then he will be dead quite soon." The green dragon smirked.

"YOU MONSTER! HE TRUSTED YOU!" Faye replied.

"Yes and I wanted you to see first hand." the green dragon replied.

"Your sick!" Faye replied.

"If there was another way I would have did things differently." The green dragon sighed. "I'd rather not have him be taken by the apes. They will come in much greater numbers."

"Then why did you do it?" Faye asked.

"I have my own reasons, but I can't disclose them." The green dragon replied.

As the green dragon left she turned her anger at him but as it died down she could only help but look sadly at Zach.

"I don't know if you can hear me Zach, but please be brave. Fight this battle as best you can. I believe in you." Faye squeaked softly as she curled herself up into a fitful sleep.

(Author's notes: This chapter is a bit darker than I originally intended it to be. So I don't know how many of you are still following this series but this will be the last we see of Zach for a bit. I felt the tone needed to be a bit dark in this point as to drive some more character development as well as present a significant challenge.

I hope you are enjoying reading this one so far as I have one more chapter to tell before I move on to a new character.)


	13. Bathing a Dragon

**Spyro Bridge Across Worlds Remake**

by

Bolt Greywing

Bathing a Dragon

"Dead, dead! There must be some kind of mistake." Spyro shouted in alarm.

"There is no mistake dear dragon you are just a soul same as me." Brian replied.

"No I can't be dead, there is so many creatures that are dependent on me." Spyro sniffled.

"I know getting used to this place can be challenging, but your friends will soon be here too." Brian replied trying to sooth the dragon.

"I don't want my friends to be dead. I want to be alive with Cyril, Volteer, and Terradore." Spyro sobbed.

"Little dragon everyone comes here eventually even hatchlings. Its all part of life Spyro, we start out young and helpless, then we grow into adults and finally if we live long enough we become elders." Brian sighed.

"Then I will stop everyone from dying!" Spyro replied.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Brian asked.

"Well I… um..." Spyro stammered.

"Somethings are beyond the purple dragons' power. Even if you could wouldn't it be boring to live forever?" Brian asked.

"I guess your right." Spyro replied feeling a bit downcast.

"Try not to think about it much Spyro, everything will be better in the morning so get some rest." Brian replied.

"Good night Brian." Spyro yawned before curling up to sleep.

"Good night Spyro, I will see you in the morning." Brian smiled before heading to bed.

When morning had finally came, Brian was standing in front of the dragon holding a sack full of delicious looking apples. "Come on dragon, time to rise and shine."

"Morning Brian I had the most pleasant sleep, I have had in a long time." Spyro replied.

"Glad you did Spyro and now it is time for your breakfast." Brian smiled.

Spyro look inside the sacked and turned his face away in disgust. "Do I really have to eat those things? Can't I just have deer meat instead?"

"I am sorry dragon, but apples is the only thing we have up here." Brian replied.

"I'd rather eat my dragonfly parents food then these apples." Spyro replied as he remembered all the worm root, swamp slime and disgusting bugs, he had to eat growing up. He often wondered how he had managed to down all of it without spewing it all across the floor of their mushroom tree home.

"If thats how you feel Spyro then I can't stop you, however the longer you delay the greater the peril awaits your friend Cynder." Brian spoke. "Anyway I will be taking this sack of food away."

"Wait… How do you know what is happening to Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"Well Spyro the Chronicler told me about her." Brian replied.

"I met the Chronicler once, how did you manage to get an audience with?" Spyro asked.

"Well it must have been two months ago maybe more, that I met the new Chronicler. It was a very big celebration." Brian narrated.

"A new Chronicler how?!" Spyro exclaimed.

"If you would let me finish first with my story then I will explain how it happened." Brian replied.

"Sorry Brian please continue." Spyro apologized.

"The old Chronicler had just left and the room had been left in a dreadful mess. The new Chronicler was so to speak overwhelmed by the amount of books that had awaited him as well as the amount of broken quills that were scattered this way and that. I stumbled into him while I was looking for a very special book." Brian narrated.

"I am guessing you decided to help him with the organizing." Spyro replied.

"Quite so young dragon. I asked him if he could use some help with the books and he said no thank you, but thanks for the offer. Your name is Brian is it not? I nodded and asked him if he had a special book about the history of dragons. He said that he thought he did but he didn't know where it could be. As the day progressed he looked more flustered as things didn't seem to be going his way. So I lent him my hand and helped him bring a new ordering system into existence. Each Chronicler you see has their own style of organizing." Brian continued and then whispered. "Some Chroniclers organizing system is quite bad but those are quite rare."

"I'd like to see him one day. Maybe he could help me." Spyro replied.

"Indeed young dragon, however now it is time I gave you a bath." Brian replied.

"There is no need I am clean already." Spyro nervously smiled.

"I insist young dragon. I have prepared it outside just for you." Brian spoke in a dark voice.

"Uh something tells me I am not going to like this." Spyro whimpered.

"No, but it will be a lot of fun. I brought this out just in case." Brian mischievously smiled while holding out a large rope.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Spyro asked.

"You will soon see." Brian darkly laughed as he threw the rope at the dragon.

The rope being quite magical wrapped itself into a loop around the dragon's neck.

"Let go of me!" Spyro yelled in alarm as he tried to pull away.

Brian kept tugging the dragon ever so slightly inching him outside.

"I don't want to go out there!" Spyro yelled.

"I don't care, you are going out there whether you like it or not." Brian replied.

As Spyro neared the entrance he saw what appeared to be a large basin full of water. Since he was young Spyro had always been very nervous around large bodies of water. The drowning by the apes pushed his fear even further and as such he was beginning to shiver and sweat.

"Please, please I don't want to go in that thing. I am very scared." Spyro began to sob.

"Look dragon you smell extremely bad and are in desperate need of a bath." Brian replied.

"I am just scared of drowning. Can't we do it some other way?" Spyro pleaded.

"Yes I can, but it will take me a while." Brian replied.

"Then please do it." Spyro replied.

Brian disappeared from sight into one of his other burrows which held all sort of local herbs and medicines. He selected three different ingredients along with a dash of dragon nip that he read in of his books titled how to sooth a dragon volume three. When it had changed to a nice bluish color he sealed it in a flask and emerged from his burrow thirty minutes later.

"What is that thing?" Spyro asked.

"Its a potion I made to calm nerves. Drink it all down." Brian replied.

"Alright." Spyro replied looking at the flask suspiciously.

"Its perfectly safe I borrowed the recipe from one of the Chronicler's books." Brian replied.

Spyro then drank the strange liquid down. After ten minutes the potion began to kick in. Spyro felt an intense pleasure bubbling up inside of him. Brian then lead the zonked dragon into the tub of water with relative ease. When Spyro was fully in, he got out a couple of nice brushes adding a bit of soap to the mix and began to scrub the dragon down. Spyro played with the bubbles in the tub while Brian continued to clean him, by scrubbing off the large amount of grime that was attached to his scales.

(Author's notes: As a method to offset the previous chapter I thought it best to set up a more playful environment for Spyro and Brian. I thought that trying to bathe a dragon would be kind of a fitting title as Spyro and Cynder probably picked up a lot of dirt from their many adventures which lead me to wonder if they ever cleaned themselves. Its not really mentioned in the Spyro games nor the original story.

Since this is probably the last you will see of these characters for a while, I thought it best to let you guys know first hand. I have several different characters that will play pretty substantial roles in the next set of chapters. However Terradore will be returning in the next chapter.

I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I plan to continue writing more chapters as soon as I have a plan of what action is going to take place next. Till then I hope you enjoy the ones I have currently written.)


	14. Cynder's Choice

**Spyro Bridge Across Worlds Remake**

by

Bolt Greywing

Cynder's Choice

The apes watched the struggling dragon sink beneath the waves of the raging waterfall. The Darkmaster's greatest enemy Spyro was no more, but a lifeless shell. No more would the purple dragon be around to ruin their plans from going forward. There would be a big celebration awaiting their return and now with Cynder once more within their grasp a new diabolical plan was forming within the captain's mind. The so called master who had taken over Malefor's role was going to be in for a big surprise. The captain did not trust this new master and had recruited a large number of followers to one day overthrow the new master.

"Captain the crew is awaiting for your speech." The Lieutenant spoke.

"Very well." The Captain acknowledged. "We fought well against the purple pest."

"Here, here." Shouted one of the apes from the crowd.

"A great victory for our lord Malefor, rum and ale for everyone here!" The Captain continued.

"Hooray!" Shouted the crowd of apes.

The ape crew marched through the forest towards the Silver River until they saw a signal fire coming from another part of the forest.

"Sir there appears to be a fire coming from the path we landed our Dreadwings in. I sense there may be trouble ahead." One of the Lieutenants spoke up.

"Darn it!" The captain shouted as he rushed forward.

As the captain rushed forward he noticed a couple of cheetahs rushing off. Arrows were flying across the battlefield as seven apes were fighting against thirty cheetahs trying to defend the remnants of the Dreadwings left. Some of the Dreadwings were trembling in fear a no command was issued by the apes. A few were attacking, but scores of were dead. The captain and his sixteen men were just enough to turn the tide in their favor. As the cheetah's numbers began to dwindle they quickly scatted. After the battle was over seven of his men were injured.

"How many of the Dreadwings are left?" The ape captain asked.

"Out of the original squad of forty fliers only nine were left standing Captain Scarsdale." The ape warrior replied.

"How in praytell was this allowed to happen? I thought I ordered four apes to keep an eye out for trouble." Scarsdale shouted.

"The cheetahs they took us by surprise. One of the guards sent us word to come, sadly we arrived a bit too late. Many Dreadwings lay dead and my team only managed to slow them down. Only seven of us remained, many taken by a previous ambush and this battle." The ape warrior continued.

"Grrr… those cheetahs and their sneak attacks." Scarsdale replied.

"Were very grateful that you show up when you did." The ape warrior replied.

"Aside from this minor set back Cynder the dragon is now with us once more!" The ape captain smiled.

"And what of the purple dragon Spyro?" asked one of the crew.

"He won't be bothering us anymore, he is drowned by the mighty river." Scarsdale laughed with glee.

"The master will be quite pleased with this news." The ape warrior replied.

"Aiee, but don't forget that we must be careful, there is bound to be more of them later on." Scarsdale replied.

"As you wish." The warrior answered.

Scarsdale decided to take an alternate path to the mountains as the scouts he sent up ahead reported a high presence of cheetahs in the area. This alternate path would take a few more hours of time to reach their hideout.

During the trek back to their hideout, Cynder was steadily beginning to stir. The apes looked at her for a moment as they heard her mutter the words _Spyro where are you?_ Her world was utter darkness with not a single light in sight for the first time in a long while. It appeared to her that Spyro was being swallowed up by the darkness. She tried to hold onto him, but she couldn't. In the darkness that surrounded her she cried out. "Spyro come back! I can't fight this alone."

The apes picked up speed knowing that the dragon would soon be awake and knew that they didn't want to be anywhere near her when that happened. As they reached the final stretch they ran into a squadron of cheetahs that had been hiding out only moments before. They surrounded the group and began to close in on all sides.

"You apes are not going anywhere!" shouted one of the cheetahs.

"Then we will go down fighting, we won't lose to cheetah scum like you!" Scarsdale challenged as he brandished his sword, his comrades following his lead.

"Then so be it!" The cheetah commander shouted.

With a large shout from Scarsdale the great battle began with a flurry of swords clashing with the cheetahs shields. The squad of twenty apes and nine Dreadwings going against two hundred armed cheetahs, the odds definitely not in their favor. The apes trying their best against the overwhelming hoard, the remaining Dreadwings being used only as a defensive support unit that sent out shoutwave after shoutwave. This sent some of the cheetahs flying, but the apes needed a squad of four just to protect them. Arrows made flight an impossibility as some hidden archers rained down a swath of arrows down on the apes. The apes lost 4 good men in exchange for 15 cheetah casualties. During this long and heavy battle, Cynder finally opened her eyes and took in the carnage all around her.

Staying with the apes would mean going back to a life of darkness and this time the Dark Master or whoever had taken his place would not let her go so easily this time around. After tasting freedom with her friend Spyro she didn't ever want to go back to the dark ways of her past. They were like a cloud of misery and turmoil to her threating to hold her down forever in the mud and plagued her dreams. Then there was the cheetahs who were fighting the other side of the battle. If she went with the cheetahs, she would probably spend the rest of her life as their prisoner or face the possibility of death at their hands.

There was still many of their kind that still did not trust her the black dragon Cynder for they knew what terrible acts she had done under Malefor's control. The raggedy old fortune teller was quite frightening to her for she feared that without Spyro's help the outcome might have been very different. The fortune teller told her that she brings death to every place she goes. That fortune which would forever haunt her dreams and thoughts.

 _What if what the fortune teller said was true? What if she was right?_ Cynder thought to herself.

Yet Spyro had been there at that moment to comfort her and make her feel whole and light. She knew that going with cheetahs would not be a good idea for she would be placed back in the same position that she had been found in but this time there would be no rescue for her.

She didn't have Spyro to lean on for advice and so she had to trust her own judgment, something she worried about. Standing by herself she wondered what Spyro would do if he had been in her place. She let out a sigh as she looked down at the forest in front of her knowing it probably be the only place she would be safe. Cynder concentrated on where she wanted to go and proceeded to lower her horns. She knew that she didn't have any elemental breath left within her and would have to rely on her own strength to get her through.

Cynder charged the line in front of her taking down ape and cheetah alike in her burst for freedom. The cheetah's unleashed a flurry of arrows most of which missed her, but she took a good 15 to her body. Despite the pain she felt inside of her she continued to run till she was well out of arrow range and no longer in sight of the apes as she disappeared into the trees. Scarsdale growled in dismay due to the loss of his special prize. As the apes dwindled down to the last 8 men, a new army had just been to descend from the skies. Fearing that it was the dragons, they used their Dreadwings sounds to shoot them down. Unfortunately this group was too skilled to be fooled by this trick and sent a barrage of their own back down knocking the apes flat on their back before tearing into the cheetahs. The claws and teeth shattered the cheetahs knocking them down to a measly 10 before they ran away.

(Author's notes: Its been quite some time before I came back to writing this story. I am sorry for the long wait, but due to writers block I been unable to come up with a good part to the story for Cynder till just about now. I thought it be a nice change of pace to see how these two characters handle things on their own without each other's protection.

I wanted to give the pair a set of different challenges so that Cynder doesn't get captured right away so it adds a bit of elemental twist to the original story. This part of the story picks up after Spyro was thrown in the lake and gives a bit more detail about the apes themselves. Yet now with this new army in place who can they be? What are their intentions?

As for what the next chapter will be about that is currently a mystery. I am so glad that all of you are enjoying the story so far. I hope to write more of these wonderful stories. I am nearing completion with my website project and so I might be able to put chapters out a bit quicker as well. If you like this story please be sure to follow it and write a review about it. I am always happy to answer questions about my story characters.

I also have another story about a group of bunnies which I am still in the process of writing. Its technically not a Spyro story but one of my own creation, maybe I might upload it here sometime in the future. As an author I like to experiment with different environments and stories.

Please feel free to let me know what you think of the story so far.

Also thank you dear readers for taking the time to read my stories.)


End file.
